The Other Gilbert
by Amel Salvatore
Summary: Gilbert sister? Check it out. Hybride? check. Type dan eye vampire? oh my life is great, Typing in the eye of two vampire? That's cool ! Klaus / Damon / OC. Began 2x01.
1. The return

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Return.**_

_**Lockwood's Mansion.**_

_**Evelyn POV.**_

It 's been 6 months since I did not come home after the car my parents I jump off a bridge I fall into delinquency, I smoke, drank , I even touch some time at the drugs, I spent 3 months in a specialized hospital to treat me , I wanted to be the example of my little brothers and sister , Elena and Jeremy , Jeremy and Elena is junior will be terminal next year , I am myself terminal . I spent time with Mason Lockwood that I had crossed in Florida , he made me his pack of werewolves and have informed me that there has long Mystic Falls were infested with vampires, I myself even learned shortly after that I was a powerful witch . Yeah my life is cool, after the death of his brother , Mason decided to return to Mystic Falls , I missed my family, I told him that I would return with him we were now before the House Lockwood, sitting in the car .

"Are you ready ? " He asked me . I nodded and left .

"So the black sheep returns . " Said Tyler 's nephew Mason.

" Tyler, in my mind you had not more than 12 Years . "Said Mason.

"It was two years older than the last time we saw each uncle Mason. "He said, shaking his uncle in an embrace.

" Hey , Ty . "I said with a smile.

" Eve ? My god, you've changed . " Tyler said .

"My hair pushed nothing more. "I said , laughing.

"It's good to see you , just the two . "Said Tyler .

"It's good to see you too Ty . "I said .

" Come to the inside. " We he invited .

**Third Personn POV.**

Damon looked at Carol Lockwood talk with Mason and Evelyn on the other side of the room, standing with Liz.

"Who is the guy with Carol Lockwood? "Damon asked.

"The younger brother of the mayor, Mason Lockwood. "Liz replied.

"He is on the board? As John Gilbert rolled in? "Damon asked.

"It's not like John, on the other hand, it is not a donkey. This is not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the Council. His only concern is to find the perfect wave. "She looked up.

"And the girl? "He asked.

"Evelyn Gilbert, she is the adopted sister Elena, she entered a rehab center, I think it is to see his family. "Says Liz just shrugged.

"Elena've never talked about it ..." Damon whispered.

"This matter is too vague ..." Liz replied quickly.

**Evelyn POV.**

After feeling some weird waves , I went to the dining eaten but was interrupted when I heard the voice of Bonnie and a man I did not know.

"Yes Bonnie , I 'd like to know why a non- vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert had used on us. " He growled . "Speaking of your guilt , how's Caroline? " Caroline? What did she do with it ?

"She is much better. " Bonnie nodded in recognition .

"You're welcome. " The man smiled.

" No, you're welcome. " Bonnie replied .

"Why am I welcome ? " The man frowned.

"You live to see another day. " Bonnie said .

" No good deed goes unpunished with you, is not it ? " Said the man.

"Do not abuse the poor . I know what you are Damon, Elena and you can have the sheriff your finger but you will not have myself . " Bonnie said . " One false move and I'll take on . " She threatened .

"Now you need to stop brood of witches. You start to believe your own press. " The man apparently named Damon said.

She used her magic on him, so Bonnie was a witch and a vampire Damon .

"You were saying? " Bonnie asked . I entered at that time .

" Bonnie Bennet missed you so much me! "I said , clasping her in a hug.

" Evelyn ? I'm so happy to see you. " Tell Bonnie . But it was cut by a clearing of the throat , came directly from Vampire Damon , I loved vampires , but sometimes they were so sticky .

" Damon Salvatore . "Will he presented in reaching .

" Evelyn Gilbert . "I said , shaking his hand , I used my powers to give him a headache it libera hand and fell to the ground in pain.

" Bonnie stopped her immediately . " He pleaded.

"It is not me. "She said with a shrug .

"It was fun for you to be about witches , now do not test my temper is worse since I know I 'm a Witch , Vampire . "I said before leaving. After threatening the vampire I went towards the entrance where I saw Jeremy , Elena and Aunt Jenna make their way . I jumped on them and give a hug to my little brother.

" EVELYN ? "They say at the same time .

"This is me. " I Cantares .

"We have not seen you since ... last spring , has not so far that it eventually . " Jeremy said .

" I missed you , ah Lena Can I have a word with you in private ? " I asked .

"Of course . "She said , she went to the room has eaten, she turned to me and slapped his cheek .

" No, but what art with you? " She asked .

"It was to ride you with vampires , although like , but they are vampire. " I scolded him.

"My boyfriend is a vegetarian vampire , and then how you know about it ? " She asked .

"I am a witch. "I said .

"How can you be a witch ? " She asked .

"How can you go out with vampires? "I said .

"I asked first . "She said .

"I am the eldest. "I said .

" Okay, when our parents died I met Stefan Salvatore , he put the light in the darkness that have unleashed me , I know it sounds like a poem but it came into my life or the j ' longer needed someone ... "he said it .

"And I was not there for you . " Finis I do for her . "You're a kind of Edward and Bella love story ? " I asked , she laughs.

"Go tell me everything in detail. "I said , she has started telling my meeting with Stefan , her first time with him, how she fought vampires with him, I SAID NOT ANY MORE DETAILS ! She later received a text message from her boyfriend .

"I gotta go, a problem with Stefan . "She said before leaving.

"Wait, I 'm coming with you . "I said . I saw a man , Stefan sitting on a bench , injured .

" Oh my god. " Elena said as she cleaned the wound.

" Who is it? " He asked looking at me.

"My adoptive sister , Evelyn who happens to be a witch. "She said with a shrug .

"There are other Gilbert I should know ? " He asked as she cleaned the wound.

" No. " She laughs. At that moment I felt someone come.

"I tried to follow her, I could not . " Damon said , " Oh , cover up Fabio . We say that we have a crazy ex on the loose , you should be careful Elena , Katherine seem to want steal your man . " I laughed it a statement. " Someone is funny ? " He asked .

" Damon. " Elena hissed .

" I should be careful if I were you , Katherine does not like competition. " Damon said .

"It is not what happens. " Stefan said .

"Is not it ? I mean it's just that I went after the girl you tried so hard with a protected again near a drain and I had to save the day. " Damon said .

"The hero of the day you are then . "I said simply .

"I love you ! " Damon said .

" Evelyn should go see Jenna Jr. " says Elena .

"I 'll join you later. "I said , she nodded .

"So what will it be you? Beat just until death ? " Damon said putting himself in a position to fight like a boxer. I laughed. "Go do your claimed your right threats. " Damon said .

"I 'm not going to beat you. " Stefan said .

"Why ? " Damon and I say in sync .

" Katherine will try to play us against each other , you know right? " Stefan said .

"My brother do not worry , our terminal is unbreakable. " Damon joked a bit.

"We must stand united against it , much as I want to kill you, I will not beat you. " Stefan said .

" I kissed Elena . " Damon sang to cause his brother.

"Because you feel something for her. " Stefan said " Because you essentially concerns her and I will not let Katherine destroy that part of you which is , after all this time , able to feel emotions. She will try to divide us and how we react to what we define . It is our choice Damon , so I 'm not going to beat me. " Said Stefan starting .

" Wow , Trouble between brother. "I said to Damon, he nodded . After that I returned home, I helped prepare dinner.

" Hey Lena . " I said, entering the room my sister and I saw Damon holding .

"I will always love Stefan Stefan . " Elena said .

" Elena 's wrong? "Said Jeremy entering . He noticed Damon. "What 's he doing there? "

"It's Ok , Jr. ," says Elena . "Go back to bed. "

"No, nothing will , Elena . " Damon hissed " He wants to be a vampire. " He grabbed Jeremy against the wall.

" You want to disable the pain? It is the easiest thing in the world , the part of you that cares disappears all you have to do is to press the switch and snap . " Damon said as he interlocked Jeremy 's neck causing me to jump slightly , I read his mind and I have pain , grief , and anger , and I have a scene or Katherine told him that it will always love Stefan . He left in less than a second , I took my jacket and went to the family pension Salvatore , I saw spirit to serve a glass of bourbon.

" Are you here to make me a moral lesson on the fact that I killed your brother? "He said, looking at me , I smiled .

"I 'm not like Elena , I do not judge people because he has hurt my family , I judge their feelings and when you kill my brother I saw the grief , pain and anger then I searched your mind and I saw the scene or Katherine tells you she loves Stefan . I met a witch there some months. She told me that the kind of soul you need comfort , reassurance and Damon, I 'm here to give you , because it's easier for you that everyone hate you and hate you you accept . The thing is that I 'm not any kind of witch I am infact a mixture , half vampire half witch but I count on you to keep the secret. " I said, making a glance.

"Your secret is safe with me. "He said . "What kind of comfort you talking about? " He asked , I smiled , I zoomed in on the couch where he was sitting and I put him kissing passionately.

"It kind . "I said simply . "Sex is the best way to give pleasure to someone , when we have finished tell me if you feel better . "I said before re kiss , he put his hands on my hips and kissed me also , the whole night was filled with kisses and sex, when we finish , he just fell asleep.


	2. Brave New World

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Brave New World.**_

_**Salvatore Boarding House.**_

_**Eveline POV.**_

I woke up , I saw Damon still sleeping, I got up, swung my feet out of bed and went towards the bathroom , I took a quick shower and I saw Damon waking .

"So how are you? " I asked.

" Much better , I would do it sooner. "He said, smiling. I smiled too. I put my support bra and my panties and dried my hair.

"What I loved the most is your choice of lingerie, black is my favorite color. " He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"In this case it will make them happy that all my underwear are black . " I smiled to myself.

"But I 'm not completely human , you do not meet exactly all my pleasures. "He said, looking at me , of course blood.

"Only if I have my dose too. " I said, putting me on his bed.

" Perfect . "He said, pulling his vampire face and biting my neck , having let out a moan of pleasure , as I bit into his neck.

"You're delicious . " He whispered sensually.

"You are to me . " I whispered in the same way . "Now I gotta go I'm late . " He let out a groan of boredom . " I'll be back tonight. " I shouted to him .

Third Personne POV.

Damon still stood on the bed, when he looked small from Gilbert, he loved his little evil side, he got up and put his clothes.

Damon was at the Lockwood Mansion talk to Carol about her dead husband , trying to understand why the device affect him too .

" So I understand John Gilbert has left town. " Carol shook her head as she took a sip of tea , "they found the vampire who attacked ? "

" Well , the sheriff asked me to take the lead on this issue and I promise you that I will get to the bottom of it . " Damon smiled.

" Which brings me to my next topic. With Richard gone, I 'll be the Acting Deputy Mayor until the election and I'll need someone to lead the board . Could someone to be you ... " Carol smiled at the vampire.

"Everything you need, Carol . " Damon smiled " As a member of the founding family , this is something that is very close to me, so I would be honored to help keep the city safe from vampires. " He smiled softly .

Mason and Tyler enter the home stretch behind them after their long term Carol looked over her shoulder at her brother -in-law and his son before walking and close the door to his new office.

" Is it safe to talk ? " Damon asked .

"This is my brother -in-law , Mason . It is still worth seeing . I do not want him to hear us . He did not want any part of the board when he lived here and I see no reason to put in it now ... " Carol shook her blond head side to side , Damon nodded, but used his supernatural hearing to listen to the conversation and Tyler Mason on the other side of the door.

"What was that? Since September ? " Tyler asked his uncle as they stood in the home just back from their run area.

"Six . I do not count the last. Crawled You There . " He teased .

"What?" Tyler laughed .

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually you spent in her walker . " Mason smiled at his joke .

"Yeah, OK. " Tyler looked " Shoes off mud ... my mother ." He grimaced .

"Yeah, yeah . " Mason sat brushed him off his shoes " So , all this anger and aggression you speak , you notice a difference when you exercise ? " Mason asked timidly .

"Dude, I play three varsity sports . I work four times a week and I run three , I'll say no. " Tyler shook his head.

" Do you have episodes? What exactly is happening ? " Mason asked curiously.

" Starting to normal, I usually angry over note . I'ma guy angry. I do not know , it just amplifies and I just shut down. " Tyler shrugged.

" You black ? " Mason request.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind rage ..." Tyler replied.

" Is there a pattern? Like once a month , only at night ? " Mason looked at his nephew with a discreet look on his face .

" All I know if I lose, you know ? For the moment I become something else and I hate it. " Tyler shuddered.

Damon wrinkled his brow conversation, uncle and nephew had , he is pleased to see that Carol had talked all the time.

" More tea? Damon ? " Carol asked holding the teapot.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Carol . " Damon smiled.

_**Evelina POV.**_

" Why do not you show me A Mystic Falls High carnival was fine , Bonnie walked towards me and Elena walked into the clipboard and with big smiles .

" The draw of the ring is Bart and Homer dolls, oh and Team Jacob T . " Bonnie told.

" Oh, we lost a speaker on the stand karaoke . " Elena said .

"Hey , any good Elena, take a beating , look around . This is a huge success. " Bonnie smiled.

"You mean I can do more than just smell vampire havoc . " Elena joked.

" Go figure . " Bonnie glance.

I noticed a young man with olive skin tone fix one of the stands , perfect for repair karaoke, Elena walked over to him with Bonnie following .

"Hey , Carter , right? Are you with the carnival ? " I ask .

"It will be me. " Carter smiled back.

" Well, okay . " Elena looked at Bonnie .

"Wow, what do you need beautiful? " Carter flirted with the witch.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers ? " Bonnie asked feeling his cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment.

not the problem ? " Carter stepped forward.

"Yeah Bonnie , show him the problem. " I moved him with a chuckle fall from his lips.

"OK , come on. " Bonnie and Carter left towards the cab karaoke and Elena smiled to herself .

_**Third Personn POV.**_

On the stand popcorn Mystic Falls High Jeremy was booked buy a treat to take a few days off work while Elena and Eveline him to do, Damon walked over to him .

"Jeremy , it's so good to see you alive. " Damon a smile on his face.

" Are not you a little old for a carnival of high school? " Jeremy walked away from him .

"A 150 years too old . " Damon smiled as he dragged after him follow through the crowd .

" You're pretty funny jokes when I could, I do not know ... ignore all cover this thing by telling someone what you really are. " Jeremy threatened , Damon quickly grabbed his arm pulling him into the crowd in a quiet area behind a carnival ride.

" So please tell me this is not a threat. " Damon smiled.

"Maybe it is. " Jeremy Gilbert gave him the ring before walking away , but Damon was angry and grabbed the teenager by the throat from behind.

" This is what we will not do: we will not walk like we are invincible when it is so easy for me to finish . " Damon let go " If you want to tell people what I 'm really go ahead and try. " Damon held the ring in front of Jeremy , "I 'm going to push this ring so far in the ass, you'll really have something to choke " Damon growled throwing him back his ring and leaving it standing . rasping breath.

…

" You lurking. " Stefan tells Damon he saw Tyler Lockwood to stand watch wrestling .

"I am observing . " Damon said sharply.

" More like obsessed. " Stefan countered .

Tyler won and Damon could not help but look through laughter that shook Tyler, then go back and talk to a girl in the crowd.

" He has the strength . " Damon said between his teeth.

" This is a triple letter varsity athlete . " Stefan shrugged "Sure, he has strength . You are reached. "

Mason went to the cabin and challenged his nephew to a game , Damon smiled softly as the match began.

"Enter the uncle. " Damon announced .

"This is ridiculous . " Stefan shook his head, the game began and the brothers looked at her nephew Mason beat with ease.

"OK , he is the champion. " Tyler conceded defeat , looking around him , "Who will go?"

" Stefan wants to go. " Damon put his brother to a game and Mason nodded, Stefan was not really a choice.

" Yes, of course I will ... give it a shot . " He looked up walking to the table and got into position to start.

" Make it , Stef ! " Damon mocked by the sidelines .

" My brother there think I can beat you. " Stefan shrugged.

" Your brothers wrong. " Mason responded obnoxiously as they began to tussle , two of them have lobbied hard on each other hands, Stefan was surprised by his strength , even though it could easily beat the vampire let him win any way .

"You did not put in any effort at all . " Damon growled to his younger brother .

" Yes, actually I did . " Stefan replied.

"Come with me . " Damon away from his brother notched long after him, " Is it? "

" No, no . It was not that kind of strength, but ti was more human, if that makes sense . " Stefan replied.

" What with the family? They are not vampires, what the heck are they? " Damon asked .

" Maybe they're ninja turtles. " Stefan laughed .

" You're not funny. " Damon narrowed his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Or zombies , werewolves . " Stefan smiled.

"No comedic timing at all. " Damon shook his head, then he saw Carter repairing a speaker that Bonnie had shown him .

" What? What do you ? " Stefan asked .

" Since this is the reality and there is no such thing as werewolves or fighting turtles " Damon was cut .

"I told ninja turtles , actually. " Stefan said.

Damon narrowed his eyes toward Carter "Hey! "

"I have a name. " Carter told him .

"Yeah, I do not care . " Damon replied bluntly grabbing her shoulders begin to compel "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a child named Tyler Lockwood . "

" Damon, do not do that . " Stefan said .

"It's just an experiment. " Damon told his brother before returning to Carter " Get mad , does not shrink , no matter what he does, OK?"

" I will not go back. " Carter nodded.

" I know you will not. " Damon let go and Carter left the two .

" You realize that someone will get hurt , right?" Stefan asked his brother.

" No, someone will get angry , as in rage. " Damon replied.

" What will it accomplish? " Stefan shook his head.

"This is Tyler child is unable to walk away from a fight. Let's see who comes , it may be ambiguous supernatural mystery uncle . " Damon's eyes widened with excitement as he walked away from his brother, walking in a school hallway , he stopped when he saw a distinctive long hair hair honeycomb .

"Hey Blondie , they let you know ? " Damon asked .

"I remember ." Caroline stood there, hands on hips .

" What do you remember? " Damon asked .

"I remember that you manipulated me , you bully me , abused me , erased my memories, fed on me. " Caroline said last statement slowly.

"You are crazy. " Damon denied everything .

"Memories were back in pieces . " Caroline nodded.

" You do not remember . This is impossible, I mean if you're more into" his eyes widened as a smile appeared on his lips

"I have a message from Katherine , she said 'Match . " Caroline went on foot.

" Wait ..." He called , she turned to him and zipped pushing halfway down the hallway with his new found supernatural force .

" You suck ." She spat as she left the room.

…..

Elena was explaining something to one of her school friends on a fun booths placed around the schoolyard "So I need you to go"

"Elena". Damon stood beside her.

"I'll be there, Molly." Elena said the girl and she walked away "What do you want, Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want right now, but I need you to come with me." Damon innocently

"Anyway, I'm not interested." Elena told him squinting.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." Damon hissed.

…..

Tyler was walking in the parking lot, he did not notice that Stefan followed him hiding behind a car, so he could not see . Carter came and Tyler broke shoulder hard .

" Watch where you're going. " Tyler groaned.

" You have a problem ? " Carter caused him .

"Yeah, you walked right by me now. " Tyler replied.

" What will you do about it? " Carter pushed .

" You're kidding , right?" Tyler laughed as Carter, then pushed hard "You'd better come back to . " He cautioned , but Carter turned to more " you hit me again, I swear to God," Carter threw a punch and Tyler square in the face, they start to fight and took Mason Carter pulling .

"What the hell man ? " Mason growled carnival worker as he advanced on him, but Mason grabbed him by the throat , pushing back a little and slam around the face for good measure .

Mason Carter then hit so hard he fell backwards on a car on the ground, he ran for Tyler again and they began to fight in the middle of the road , Carter was able to push the young grounded. Mason quickly jumped to his feet , jumping over the car, then jumped clean on Carter down on all fours , his eyes showing true colors now .

He whispered , "Your eyes. " Tyler saw the bright madness of the eye color change of Mason.

Turning away from her nephew Mason Carter struck with all his might and olive toned boy fell to the ground . Tyler Mason grabbing him and quickly leave the scene and Stefan quickly ran to the wrong boy.

" You all right arm ? " Stefan asked .

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked confused.

" You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time . " Stefan shook his head.

…..

Caroline saw her boyfriend standing by Ringtoss , jump over , he was surprised to see her there at the carnival when she was supposed to be still in hospital.

" What are you doing here? " Matt asked .

" They took me , all the better . " Caroline smiled.

" How do you feel ? " Matt asked concerned.

"I feel fine. " Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, because earlier you were "

"I'm all better. " The blond cut her boyfriend before kissing " all better. "

"OK , you want to give it a shot ? " Matt handed her a ring and she nodded , throwing trying to win a prize , she managed to break three bottles not knowing his strength.

"Whoa , hey, nice shot , killer. " Matt laughed .

" They must have been broken. " Caroline tried to make an excuse , Matt threw as he kissed her closely , she looked up and saw the blood pulsing through the neck .

"Oh no ." She whispered pulling .

"What's the problem ? " Matt asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I gotta go. " Caroline turned and left , but Matt has followed .

" Wait care, you 're OK , I mean"

" Leave me alone ! " Caroline rotating spit and strongly away from a confused Matt .

…..

_**Eveline POV.**_

Damon have called us in history class , I stood next to Elena .

" Gods honest truth. " Damon raised his hands " Blondie said she remembers everything I 've done for her, and then she pushed me halfway down a hallway . " Damon replied.

" Did Caroline say anything else? " Stefan asked .

"This is Katherine says" game on . " Damon shook his head.

" How did this happen ? " Elena breathed.

" Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed if A plus B equals "

"But why? " I say cut him.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut . " Damon replied bluntly .

" And she said " game on "what does that mean ? " Stefan thinks of where he was sitting .

" This means they play dirty, they want us to know . " Damon replied.

" But why Caroline? " Elena request.

"I do not know." Damon admitted.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she does not even know what happens to her. " Stefan whispered.

" Oh, I think she does. All my stress of the past began to pay attention off the minute she was in transition. " Damon reminded him .

"We must find her. " With Stefan said standing .

" Yep and kill her . " Damon added.

" What, you 're not going to kill Caroline. " Elena told him firmly.

" She knows who we are. It is officially a responsibility, and we have to get rid of it . " Damon responded by stepping towards the brunette.

" Damon , absolutely not. " Stefan shook his head.

" Need I remind you a little tragic story of a young girl named Vicki Donovan ? Caroline, of all people will not do as a vampire . His mother is a vampire hunter . Guys , come on, we all know how this story will end, just return to the last chapter and kill her. " Simply said Damon.

"It is not an option , Damon. " Elena groaned.

"N ? " Damon grabbed her pushing against a wall holding her there, her toned body pressed against hers , and his hands pinning her hands above her head making him unable to move " Are you going to have to go out and killed nearly killed again when Caroline ejected ? Will I be there to save you again, like last time ? "

" Damon. " Stefan stood behind them ready to intervene if it got out of hand or violent.

Damon growled "I 'm not about to let you get hurt by the hands of blondie "

" Your silence is deafening , Stefan . " Damon growled , turning to his brother.

"She put you in your place. " Stefan noted perched on the corner of the desk .

" Wait . A carnival of the school was not there the night you staked Vicki ? Talk about a city where history repeats itself. Yo know I 'm right. Quesque Eveline you think ? " he asked .

"I think we should First of see if we can help , if we can not , I 'd be happy to kill myself, she stole my taste 6 times when we were in kindergarten ! " I said, remembering bad memories. They throw me confused looks.

"What? ZupiChoco was my favorite sweet!"

"Oh right I remember just like your teddy what is already the name of the small fish that often drags Ariel? Was yes, Flounder." Elena said mockingly.

"Do not make fun of my childish side, I am perhaps a university, but I am mature and besides, if you still dare mock my personal taste you, I love you enough to give you the worst punishment, I will note that I have hundreds of embarrassentes story about you, do you remember the night of 12 February 2004 at 14:30? "I said.

"You would not do it?" said Elena retricissant eyes.

"And I would take great pleasure." I said.

"Well we can return to Carolina mission?" Stefan said.

"Of course."

"I'm with Elena. We will not kill." Stefan is out of the room.

"This is the only way." Damon called before punching the wall bumps it.

Caroline sobbing next to the corpse of Carter, Damon and I see it's the shoulders of the blonde hands and walking on it looks upwards to reveal the blood staining his face.

" He is dead. " She cried " I killed him . What 's wrong with me?" Caroline sobbed even harder.

"Hey , hey it's OK. " Damon tried to calm her : "I can help you."

" You can ? " Caroline look up wiping her eyes with her bloody hands .

"Yeah, I have to. " Damon smiled trying to act well .

"What are you gonna do ? " Caroline asked as she rose to stand in front of him .

" The only thing I can do. " Damon 's voice as sweet and quiet " I'll kill you . " He kept the same tone.

"Please do not ! " Caroline asked: "I do not want to die !"

" Yes, but you're already dead. " Damon shrugged.

"No, I 'm not ! Do not say , OK ! Just help me! " Caroline sobbed again .

"OK". Damon nodded.

"OK? Just please help me! Please, please! " Caroline looked at him and nodded.

Damon kissed clutching participation in his back when Stefan arrives and zipped them to stand " Stefan ! " the raven haired vampire complained that the game was slapped his hand.

Elena soon arrived and Tenai with Caroline, blondes eyes widened when she saw Elena .

" Leave me alone! " Caroline yelled at Elena thinking she was his murderer Katherine . " You killed me! "

" No, no, Caroline ! It was not me!" Elena raised her hands "It was Katherine ! "

"No! So why do you like it ? And why, why did she do this to me ! "Caroline sobbed again .

" Stefan , we have to make it inside. " Elena said .

"It's OK , Caroline. " Stefan soothed her gently holding her , "Come with me. "

"She will die ! It's only a matter of time ! " Damon shouted .

" Damon ! " Elena hissed as she turned to him, " Shut up! That will not happen! Get over it!"

" Yes, it is . " Eveline growled as Damon picked up the game again and for her, Elena quickly stood before the blond blocking Damon to get to it , participation was pressed against the soft brown skin just waiting for Damon to dive in. wood

" Damon, she is my friend. " Elena whispered making him look in his eyes "It would kill me first "

Damon hesitated before lowering his arm staring into his eyes, a little breath fell from the lips of Elena as he did.

"Whatever happens , it is on you. " Damon and Elena replied nodded.

Bonnie arrived at the scene to see everyone standing there , the first thing that caught his attention was the blood stain facial Carolina .

" Caroline? " Bonnie asked .

"It's OK , come on. " Stefan tried to leave.

" No, you're not, you can not be . " Witch whispered before grabbing her arm feel the connection vampire , his face was horrified by the truth as she immediately withdrew her hand.

" Bonnie ? " Caroline wiped her eyes .

Bonnie noticed the corpse of Carter and covered his mouth tears flow from his eyes, " Oh God. "

" Bonnie " Caroline tried to get his attention but he was forcibly taken away by Stefan followed, he led Carolina in a bathroom.

" Roh and then shucks , I hated ! " I pitied me .

I was with Bonnie when she saw the corpse as if he was about to come back to life , but he would not he was dead.

"I can not believe this is happening. " Bonnie whispered softly , shaking his head .

Damon walked around the corner , he had a shovel in his hands as he watched the two with a smirk , Eveline sitting by Carter for a spell he rest in peace .

" Come on, do not pout , I have a body to bury. " He motioned for Carter "I thought you call the shots , right? It sucks to be you, mate . "

Bonnie turned her head and narrowed her eyes begin to sing a lot in his head, suddenly the vampire fell to the ground doubled over in pain holding his head , lit a pipe behind him .

" I told you what would happen if someone else was injured. " Bonnie hissed .

"I did not do that. " Damon moaned in pain , feeling water begins to gush over him.

" Bonnie , it was not his fault. " I quickly defended Damon.

" Everything that happens is his fault , Eveline . " Bonnie growled .

" Bonnie what are you doing ? " I said looking shocked when a fire started as it began to spread to Damon " Bonnie , stop it! " I screamed as Damon began to burn with fire, he called pain " Bonnie , Bonnie, stop! " I ordered , but Bonnie was in a trance "You'll kill him! " Damon continued to burn on the ground I used my powers and began to sing in Latin a lot to stop it.

"Why did you stop me ? I was almost there ! " plaigna to Bon-Bon .

" Cause you can not be a killer Bonnie , you 're better than that. " I said.

_**Third Personne POV.**_

Back to Damon Salvatore Boarding grab a glass of scotch on the side and walk to the room in the Salvatore library, as it began to pour a glass of bourbon he heard footsteps behind him, looking over his shoulder, he saw Jeremy standing .

"What are you doing here ? " Damon asked turning fully to face the teenager.

" You do not have to lock your door. " Jeremy replied.

"Yes." Damon glass to his lips.

"No, I would not ... I laced with Verbena . "Jeremy said Damon and put the glass on the side.

" Why would you do that?" Damon wrinkled his eyebrows when Jeremy held him.

" So I could play with you ... this. " Jeremy responded, but just dropped on the floor instead and Damon picked it up and inspected the stake improvised nodding slowly.

" You came here to kill me . " Damon said.

"It's just, you killed me first. " Jeremy replied.

"What you wisen up" Damon asked .

" My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they represented and I thought that maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something, but kill you, c ' is it going to do? " Jeremy shrugged sigh fall from his lips.

"Look, I'm not big brother thing very well ... This is the work of Stefan ... I do not have milk and cookies to offer you. " Damon replied, trying to get the boy to leave .

"Dick" . Jeremy hissed as he walked towards the door.

" Wait . " Damon stopped " My father hated vampires too. " Damon let Jeremy know .

"He did ? " Jeremy looked .

" For the same reasons your father did. But it was in 1864 , people knew how to crop . " Damon smiled as he inspected the issue poorly done " Have you done this? "

"Yeah, I tried, it is much more difficult than it seems. " Jeremy nodded , smiling softly . He went after and Eveline entered.

" Hi . " She said simply .

"Hey . " Damon said . " You came . " he noted .

" It's her or see my sister cry about you because you 're trying to kill his best friend. " she laughed. He kisses her , it was a short and sweet and very Passionate kiss, when he stopped she looked confused.

" What was that ? " she asked smiling.

" To accept who I am, and make up my mind today. " Damon said . "... And because I love you , you're funny , fun , and very sweet at the same time . "

" Is what it is a declaration of love because I really hate when people do that. " she said. He laughs .

" No, it's just that I Thank you to see a different side of me. " Damon said .

" As made , Damon what I see it's just you , I think it is not shouting and judging someone you Resolve problems, you kill people it is part of your nature, but what I know is that there is a beginning has it all, and the beginning of your monstrosity is a great layer of sadness , pain, and discharge you was rejected by Katherine , you are sad because you the really like, and it hurts because it's normal . " she said. " And I love you , I always was attracted to souls like you. " she said. He kissed but this time they felt shivers both, they just continued to finish completely naked on their beds.

…..

**Here is the second chapter is therefore to be completed Chapter 1 a day between school homework, I need atleast 2hrs to a chapter of 5,000 words or more, you can find outfits Eveline on my account: **

**Talking about this chapter: **

**Eveline and Damon have declared their feelings for each other, I know it's a bit fast, but it was pretty much expected in my opinion. **

**Oh you can do a vote among those who choose between Damon and Klaus? It will have a love affair with both and I thought it would be better that I ask your opinion to know what you, my readers, would like to see more on this story, I'm counting on you! **

**x-Amel. **


	3. Bad Moon Rising

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 3 : Bad Moon Rising.**_

_**Salvatore Boarding House.**_

_**Third Personne POV.**_

Early the next morning Alaric entered the Salvatore boarding house , Eveline and Damon already waiting sitting in front of Elena and Stefan .

" Thanks for coming , Rick. " Stefan smiled more to it .

" Can I offer you something to drink? Café ? Bourbon ? Bourbon in your coffee ? " Damon smiled.

" Elena said you needed my help. " Alaric looked ignorant Stefan 's older brother .

" Yes, we were hoping you could help shed light on the Lockwood family ..." Stefan replied.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood ? " Alaric wrinkled his eyebrows .

" Well, you would not . But your death not dead vampire wife strength." Damon called Isobel .

"The search for Isobel from when you were at Duke together. " Eveline made clearer for teachers to understand.

" You said she had spent years researching this city ..." Stefan added.

" Isobel 's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore and legends but at the time I thought much of what was fiction . " Alaric shrugged looking at the two vampires in front of him sitting there in the flesh .

"As this story amazing vampire. " Damon smiled.

"Outside vampire, what else? " Elena asked .

" The lycanthrope . " Alaric nodded.

" Wait , lycan ? Like werewolves? " Elena looked surprised.

" Not at all , not too Lon Chaney . " Damon shook his head.

" Said the vampire. " Thanks Damon whispered and looked at her.

"I've been on this planet a few 160 years, ever came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they? " Damon required.

" Why do you think Lockwood ? " Alaric shook his head.

"Because Verbena did not affect the mayor at the time of the founder, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler . " Damon replied.

" And at the carnival of the school of his uncle Mason presented inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers . " Stefan added: " It suggests that this is a kind of supernatural entity . "

" We hoped that Isobel 's research could help us understand what it is . " Elena looked Alaric hope.

" Well, all things are still Duke . What I mean his office is still there, it is technically still missing. " Alaric told the truth about his wife now .

" So we can access it? " Damon looked at the professor and he hesitated " Ric , we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man is true. " He looked Eveline "I 've seen enough movies to know that this is not good . This means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jnr. Which means Bella Lugosi , meaning me , is totally screwed . " Damon said .

" Who are you? " he said, looking Eveline .

" Eveline Gilbert, Witch and older sister Elena present here , friends with Mason Lockwood . " she said simply .

" Oh and you know nothing about werewolves? " Damon asked .

" It just made me have a group of people he knew. " She shrugged .

…..

" Elena , are you sure you want to do? " Elena asked Stefan was packing for his trip to Duke with Damon and Eveline , they were in the Gilbert house.

" Which part? Rummaging in the work of the life of my birth mother or go to Duke with Damon ? " Elena looked .

"Either . Two . I can go if you want " Stefan was cut .

" No, it's ok , you should not have to spend the day with him. " Elena said .

" Maybe we could wait a few days . " Stefan spoke from where he leaned against the wall going " Wait until Caroline is less of a danger, then I could go with you ..."

" It's okay that I'm not ? And be honest if it is not then I can stay here and we can take care of Caroline, all of us . " Elena looked at both.

" Listen, I want you to go ok ? I do. You have questions about you and Katherine lineage and ... look I 'm not gonna let that Damon will keep you the opportunity to get answers . " Stefan smiled at his girlfriend.

" You hate it anyway. " Elena nodded.

"I hate , but I love you . " Stefan walked over to her .

" I love you too. " Elena smiled as she kissed him.

" Ugh . " Eveline turned away from them both.

…..

Outside Alaric and Jenna talk on the porch waiting for Elena to prepare, it was a bit difficult between them as they have not spoken occasionally.

"It has been a while." Jenna nodded awkwardly.

"Well, the school was occupied guard me." Alaric lied.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a relationship with her mother. Thank you for brining her long day, and Eveline, she loves her sister more than anything and kill anyone who hurt her. "

"I know it is." Alaric laughed, "Yeah, I thought it was time to take care of things my wife you know. Look Jenna, I know that things between you and I was a little start and end and I am sorry for that, but once I can, "

"Uh ... no, do not do that." Jenna stopped "Not half perhaps hope apologize for the future thing." Jenna shook her head there was a hoot of a car behind it, "Elena? Eveline? Are you coming?" Jenna called in the house when she saw Damon was sitting in the car as she turned tot he history teacher: "Do what you must OK?"

"Are you OK?" Elena asked as they watched Jenna Alaric talk to Damon.

"Yeah, only men and their baggage." Jenna replied with a sigh

. "Tell me about it," Elena nodded seeing Damon watching her from where he was outside of his car: "I'll be right back."

Catching Elena she hugged and laughed Elena kissing her back, Stefan looked at the two with a smile.

"Everything will be okay, Stefan." Elena told him thanks pulled back.

"Just ... just be careful, OK?" Stefan whispered.

"Do not I get a hug?" Damon Elena smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Sorry, you can not come"

"Do not really bother me." Stefan lied.

"Call me if you need." Stefan leaned in and pressed his lips to Elena.

"We'd better go." Alaric announced awkwardly as he watched the four of them.

"Take care of it." Damon says Stefan severely.

"Like wise." Stefan replied.

Stefan opened the door to Elena and Alaric to climb looked in the passenger seat. Eveline and went next to his sister and opened the book of Pretty Little Liars.

….

On the way to Duke in the car, it was completely silent, Damon took his chance to ask questions about the grace of view of someone close to him, his twin.

"So how do you Elena? Are you on this thing pretending to hate me yet? I'ma little tired of this whole hunting ..." Damon looked at Elena.

"I do not think she pretends ..." Alaric and Damon whispered glared.

"You tried to kill Jeremy just in front of it." Alaric hissed.

"There a huge asterisk next to the statement: it is alive." Damon.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you did not know he wore?" Elena replied his voice was dangerously low.

"Why are you so of course I do not know." Damon smiled.

"Really?" Elena request.

"Yes." Damon shrugged well he was lying.

"You're lying." Elena rightly accused.

"Elena, I saw the ring! This is a great thing in bad taste, it's hard to miss." Damon looked slamming young girl.

"He said Eveline." Elena begged.

"Jeremy is alive, everything is better now I love consentrer on my book." she said apparently embarrassed.

"His talk about what?" Damon asked.

"The girlfriend of 4 girls dsparait mysteriously a year after his death, the 4 girls begin to receive text messages telling their little secrets by a" A "." she said.

"Ah, good read then." Damon said.

…

Back to Duke University Alaric, Elena and Damon arrive Eveline climbing all the car running for a great office that Alaric knew.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the department as most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore anthropology." Alaric told the three as they walked into the office to see a young woman sitting at desk, "Excuse me, hello. Alaric Saltzman I am, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course." The man stood up: "I'm Vanessa Monroe, assistant comparative research folklore" Vanessa said its full job title proudly, but Elena could not help but notice the strange look she gave her ". Uh, let me just take the key Isobel. "

"These are my friends Elena and Damon and Eveline. I is not too imposing. "Alaric followed the woman.

"Oh, please." Vanessa shook her head "office Isobel is just there. Isobel was one of my first teachers. I am a graduate student." She explained "It was brilliant and one of the reason I got into folklore. Uh I have to ask has there been any news?" She asked awkwardly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric shook his head.

"It's this way." Vanessa opened the door to walk Isobel cluttered office in the three follow-up "I'll take the light, do not hesitate to look around. It is fascinating is not it? "

The others began to look around Vanessa left the office after a while Alaric and Damon exchanged suspicious glances.

"Where has she gone?" Damon asked in a hushed voice.

Vanessa creeped back into the room with a crossbow in hand and shoots an arrow at Elena turned his back to her as she inspected the back of a book that had Petrova written on it.

The arrow was about to hit her, but Damon was in how to take the arrow to the rear, Alaric grabbed the girl and pushed her against the wall ...

Damon was preparing a table in pain with the arrow firmly planted in his shoulder muscle, Elena was disgusted trying it out.

"Shoot him." Damon growled "I can not reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing on. It hurts. "He added that it dislodged the wood from his back" That bitch is dead. "

"You're not going to kill her." Elena stood in his way.

"You start to look like your sister." Damon whispered, "Move, Elena."

"You touch her and I swear to God I'll never talk to you again." Elena hissed.

"What makes you think you have that kind of power over me?" Damon growled.

"Right. I forgot that I talk to a psychotic mind that is unmistakable overestimate its grip on me ... Well, go ahead, do what you want." Elena shrugged.

"You try to manipulate me." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"If by" manipulation "you mean" tell the truth "OK, guilty." She raised her hands, rolling his eyes before leaving standing there. Eveline threw a wounded look.

"Please! I panicked right? Okay, you would have done the same thing, it is not possible! Katherine Pierce can not be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Ok, I read Isobel's research. "Vanessa tried to reason with Alaric.

"Well, then you should know how this is possible." Alaric told Damon and Elena entered the room.

"I am Elena Gilbert's daughter Isobel and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who come you shoot. And there is my sister Eveline Gilbert Foster. "

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon warned.

"Listen, we need your help, OK? We need to see all the research Isobel, everything related to Mystic Falls. "Elena asked.

…

Back to Vanessa University has brought a box of Elena and they opened it started to check the papers.

"This check box Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa replied.

"Is this all there is on them?" Elena request.

"All I'm aware of." Vanessa replied

"Here, take this." Elena saw verbena in the box and gave it to the girl, she was whispering now.

"No, not at all." Damon called, he could not hear.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice.

"No, that would be scary." Damon smiled.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa's eyes were wide.

"You know, if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon smiled. Eveline also smiled.

"No, he can not do. It is very capable of being a first rate ass." Elena responded that Vanessa slipped Vervain in his pocket.

"And great in bed." said Eveline, Elena looked extended eyes. "What It is obvious?" simply said Eveline.

"So you did not ...?" Elena asked.

"If I'm doing. 2 or 3 times. And no it was not a mistake." Eveline said smiling.

"You're mad he almost kill our brother?" Elena said. Eveline sighed and turned to face her sister.

"Elena once again you do not have to tell me what to do, I'm tall, older than you and I certainly know what I'm doing, so if sleeping with Damon is the right thing for me, I do." she said simply.

…

Damon, Elena and Alaric and Eveline were still in the office Isobel at Duke University in search of more information on Doppelgängers.

"Any luck?" Damon asked.

"There is nothing here of Fayth and Katherine we do not know yet." Elena sighed closing a book.

"Ah, you know, it is a disappointment that you said all those nasty things to be earlier and threatened with against me ... I could tell you what I know." Damon smiled.

"Now that handles that?" Elena looked.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric looked at a book that Vanessa was holding.

"There is no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some lesser-known recordings. All Nordic walkers skin Aztec legends legends." Vanessa replied as she handed some drawings "It translates into the" curse of the sun and the moon. "She added.

"It is native american." Alaric said both.

"600 տարի առաջ, Aztecs էին plagued կողմից Աբորոգեններ եւ Արնախումներ են terrorized դուրս, կատարված գյուղատնտեսական եւ որսորդական անհնար մինչեւ անիծված Aztec shaman, կազմելով Արնախումներ. ստրուկները աթոռներ եւ Աբորոգեններ ծառաներին լուսնի. Հետեւաբար, Արնախումներ կարող է սողոսկել գիշերը եւ Աբորոգեններ կարող է միայն միացնել լիարժեք լուսնի. Երբ գագաթները եւ Լիալուսին երկնքում, ով ունեցել դժբախտությունը ընկնում տակ հայհոյում է մարդագայլ վերածվում է գայլի » said Eveline an obsessed way. The others looked confused.** (A \ N: The translation is what Vanessa said later**.).

. "He explains Aztec origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia's story. 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires They terrorized the countryside, made farming and impossible to hunt up a cursed Aztec shaman, making vampires. slaves sun and werewolves servants of the moon. Consequently, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon . When the peaks of the full moon in the sky, who has had the misfortune to fall under the curse of the werewolf turns into a wolf, is that just said Eveline in Armenian. " She explained through the book. Eveline's eyes widened as the others looked confused.

"Can we control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it was a choice, it would not be called a curse." Vanessa replied "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have wire hunt their prey of choice. Vampires" she added.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I want to know about it." Damon replied.

"Not if there are not that many werewolves still alive. Hundreds of years vampires have hunted almost to extinction." Vanessa replied turing another page.

"Why would they do that?" Elena wrinkled his eyebrows.

"To protect themselves. The legend, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa gave a look at Damon.

….

Elena opened another box to see a picture of Katherine standing, smiling at camera.

"Hey, have you researched lookalike?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means many different things to different cultures, but is generally a living, breathing double itself." Vanessa replied.

"Is that Isobel has something that explains the link between me and Katherine?" Elena request.

"That's all she had on Katherine, but I can tell you that the look-alike usually torment the people they look, unduly trying their life. This is not exactly uplifting ..." Vanessa shrugged.

"And more things that we already know." Elena sighed Vanessa walked away "Just ... I want to know why we look alike."

…

Alaric and Vanessa were standing outside of Duke University , Damon and Elena were right in front of them talking to each other .

"I hope you will not tell anyone . " Alaric asked .

" Or Damon will kill me in my sleep ? He gave me the 411, but if you need, you can call. " Vanessa smiled gently .

"I hope I will not do it." Alaric replied.

" But if you do ..." She gave him an open invitation.

" Listen, you do not want to get caught in this area. Truly, it will take more and avoid being able to live your life. " Alaric informed experience.

" The disappearance of Isobel ... is it related to his research? " Vanessa asked almost afraid of the answer .

" Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish. " Alaric replied with a small sigh .

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage. " Vanessa nodded awkwardly.

" Anyway , I wondered what it would be like coming here . This is ... this is good, this is really good. It feels good to have it in my past. You know it is time to move beyond. " Alaric said .

…

"Are you going to hate me forever." Damon asked Elena was about to get in the car.

"Can we go?" Elena tried to pass him, but he gave him a great book, it was bound leather and incredibly old.

"You did not dig deep enough." He explained to chance.

"Petrova." She read aloud the spine fingering italics withdrawal of writing "I saw it on a platter." She remembered seeing the book.

"Katherine is from Europe. Petrova was their real name. Katarina Petrova to be exact." Damon.

"How do you know that?" Elena wrinkled his eyebrows.

"At the time, I saw engraved on a old heritage. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I am very curious myself. "Damon nodded, she tries to go in the car, but he stops her," You have the right to hate me, I understand, but you hated me before and we became friends. Suck it if it was gone forever. "

"Thanks for the book, Damon." Elena nodded as she got into the car.

…

Eveline was lying on the bed Damon, tracing his tattoo her wrist.

"What are you doing there?" Damon asked.

"I said I was going to stay Elena's, and as I am stubborn kind she preferred not to discuss." she said, smiling.

"I do not like you you fight with your sister because of me." Damon said.

"I do not argue, the problem with this is that she thinks Elena control everything, and if something escapes she throws a tantrum, she's like that." She said with a sigh. "Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Eveline," he said, kissing her forehead. He did put under the blanket and laid next to her seeing her sleep, he noticed a bag surment his bag, he allla look inside and found a book, and he ouvri viewed: Think the clouds are

clogging up my brain like

the weather is stain drain

the tears on my face .

And I'm stuck up in the storm , I,

I guess I'll be alright .

Oh, uh oh uh oh

Then it hits me like

Oh, uh oh uh oh

Oh no

Oh, uh oh uh oh

That and you're That wind

swept me off my feet , got

me flyin 'till I'm cryin ' and

I'm down on my knees

That's what Dorothy WAS afraid of ,

the sneaky tornado

Oh, uh oh uh oh

There's no place

like home

Oh, uh oh uh oh

Oh whoa

Oh, uh oh uh oh

I'm falling out the windows

locking up my heart

It's like everytime

the wind blows , I feel

it tearing us apart

Everytime he smiles, I'd

let him in again ,

When everything is fine

you're standing in the

eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun

here comes the rain

standing in the eye

of the hurricane (2x)

I'm flopping on my bed like

a flying squirrel , like a

little girl hurt by the big bad world

Yeah it's thrusting up my

insides , get on it on the outside

Oh, uh oh uh oh

Then it hits me like

Oh, uh oh uh oh

Oh no

Oh, uh oh uh oh

And That's when you hold me ,

you hold me , you tell me that you

know me , I'll never be

lonely , say we made it through

the storm now , but I'm still

on the lookout

Oh, uh oh uh oh

The air 's getting cold

Cooold !

I'm falling out the windows

locking up my heart

It's like everytime

the wind blows , I feel

it tearing us apart

Everytime he smiles, I'd

let him in again ,

When everything is fine

you're standing in the

eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun

here comes the rain

standing in the eye

of the hurricane (2x)

He picks me up like he's

got the way of the hurricane

and I think I'm fine like

I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Yeah , he picks me up like he's

got the way of the hurricane

and I think I'm fine like

I'm in the eye of the hurricane

I'm floating , floating

and I do not know it , know it ,

and I'm gonna drive

He's got the way,

he's got the way!

I'm falling out the windows

locking up my heart

It's like everytime

the wind blows , I feel

it tearing us apart

Everytime he smiles, I'd

let him in again ,

When everything is fine

you're standing in the

eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun

here comes the rain

standing in the eye

of the hurricane (2x)

He picks me up like he's

got the way of the hurricane

and I think I'm fine like

I'm in the eye of the hurricane (2x)

Uh , uh uh

Uh , uh uh

% In addition to being perfect she wrote songs, it was the perfect woman. He thought as he closed the book.

…..

**That is the end of the last chapter, post comments Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**

**x Amel.**


	4. Memory Lane

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 4: Memory Lane.**_

_**Damon's Room.**_

_**Eveline POV.**_

I woke up in the arms of Damon around me, although they had not had sex, it is always so sweet to me. I looked at him and he smiled his smile.

"See something you like?" he says.

"Maybe, I hesitate." I said teasingly. It ouvri eyes and groaned with boredom.

"I'm your favorite man." he said, pouting.

"No, you're my man." I say sedéuctrice it utilisea his vampire speed and started on me.

"And you're a tease." he said as we face was very close, I used my turn my vampire speed and I put on him.

"You are very naughty Mr. Salvatore, I wonder how I could not resist you." I said.

"Like all women .." he said in my ear sensually, I chuckled and slapped his shoulder in bed, I kissed her lips and our lips fighting for dominance, he put his hands on my hips as I kissed his jaw , his collarbone, his chest and traced his abs nals with kisses, I go to his manhood, and removed his boxers.

"Someone is pressed." he crooned. I depositary a kiss on the tip of his manhood, licked, and wrapped my lips around her, I sucked his manhood and he kept moaning my name, I stopped and found myself next to him and he was put on me, he put his kisses on my stomach and came to my femininity, he kissed the wet part of my panties and I moaned He withdrew and saw my femininity, he licked my clit, and made into a finger in me, I moaned his name, he began to make coming and going with his fingers and when he retired, he licked .

"Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded. He took his manhood and entered my femininity, I moaned and began slowly and accelerated.

"Faster Damon, Faster." I begged.

"Repeated again." he says.

"Again, please, faster." I said. He accelerated and at the same time comença was licking my nipples, I moaned, he massaged the other breast tenderly.

"Damon, I gotten go." I said between groan.

"No, the fun is just beginning." he said, pouting.

"I have to take a shower, Elena kill me if I will not help, it will say something like" Oh, Eveline or is it that you were? Still about to have a uncomprehending relationship with the man who killed our brother? Or you just had sex with him? "" I said with the voice of my sister. He removed his manhood and laid me on the bed.

"You want me to accompany you in the shower?" he asked, I shook my head and took the sheet to cover my naked body, I go to the bathroom and took a long, sweet, gorgeous, ensuite shower I got dressed, I noticed that Damon was party and noticed a note on the bed.

_Go teasing your sister, _

_I'll be back very soon _

_Damon._

I let out a laugh that was , I decided to go to the house, because I was sure that Elena would Grill has this hour . I took the keys wonderful BMW Serie 4 Cabriolet Black . And I took the road to the house . I entered and saw Jenna now preparing lunch and ... Damon was also ?! Elena ?! And do not tell me ?! Mason and is also ?! Meanwhile Alaric and… Caroline ?

_**Gilbert's House.**_

_**Third Personn POV.**_

Elena was with Jenna in the kitchen , the brunette was not sure what she would do, Eveline out with Damon and Elena hated .

"Thank you for inviting me to Caroline. " Elena smiled at her aunt " It could use a day of distraction. "

" Well, she is not the one I'm worried. Eveline brings Damon. "

"What?" Elena looked surprised.

" Yes, she is. " Jenna smiled "Do you really think I could throw a party and not invite your big sister ? "

" Damon called me this morning , told me he had with Eveline something about them being together. It will be a good drama , right?" Jenna smiled.

" Good news , I found the shot glasses ! " Mason walked in the room.

"I gotta go. " Elena walked quickly from the room grabbing his phone.

" You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back in the stands when assembling pep . " Jenna remembered Mason poured alcohol in the three glasses .

" Just like old times , huh ? But I did not slip, this bottle of man. " Mason smiled as Alaric entered the room smiling at Jenna .

" Oh, the expensive stuff , I love you already . " Alaric laughed .

" Just happy to be invited . " Mason smiled at Jenna .

"Thank you Ric . " Jenna raised his hands " It was his idea . "

"Yeah , you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some friends from high school, Jenna . Dig a little earth . " Alaric said.

"I dust. " Mason smiled.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame . "Jenna admitted.

" To dirty shame. " Alaric clink their glasses together.

…

Alaric, Damon and Mason stood in the kitchen making shots, it was a little awkward for them as he had never met before Damon ...

"So I'm Damon Salvatore." He introduced the werewolf "PLUS Eveline one."

"I am Mason Lockwood. I've heard great things about you, Damon. " Mason said.

"Really It's weird because I'm a dick." Damon smiled.

…..

"Was that Stefan ? " Eveline asked Elena .

"Yeah, he has not called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should worry. " Elena sighed.

"I'm sure he's okay . " Caroline shrugged.

Caroline dug his hand into the bowl eating crisps charges " God, I can not stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate desires. It's horrible just struggle against the bloodlust each minute of every day . "

"Tell me about it. " Eveline accepted .

"I know that Stefan really hate this part of himself. " Elena remembers.

" Yes, and he hates that you are a constant temptation . " Caroline dropped ..

"He said that?" Thanks Elena ignored .

"The desire to rip your jugular every time he is with you ? Believe me, it's there. That's why I had to break up with Matt . "Caroline shrugged.

" Hey! Food is ready, come and get it . " Alaric smiled .

" Finally, I'm starving . " Caroline entered, followed by Alaric and Elena .

…

Eveline sat on the edge of the couch walking Damon played Pictionary , Eveline could almost make a wolf with what looked like a tutu on .

"Dress ! Bellerina ! " Jenna screamed a little drunk .

"Puppy ! Puppy with a tutu ! " Caroline was then added .

" No, no . " Damon shook his head.

"A dog ! " Jenna then guessed " It is not nothing but a hound dog ! "

" Dances with Wolves . " Mason finally guessed with a sigh.

" Mason wins ... once again." Damon growled .

" How is that a wolf ? " Jenna looked exasperated , Eveline could smell alcohol on his breath laughter rising.

" I'll go get desert ready . " Eveline smiled.

"I 'll help you. " Damon smiled sweetly sound.

" Thank you. " Eveline shook his head as they walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the box and pulled out .

"Aunt Jenna gets drunk . " He noted , but he did not move from where he stood .

" Yes, I noticed. Would you stop playing with his alcohol ? " Eveline asked .

"I want her to love me . " He choked the basis of its has entered the second

" How is the operation Lockwood coming along ? " Elena tilted her head as she plated pie.

" This is my new BFF ." Damon smiled as Jenna walked into the kitchen almost tripped , but she found herself on the side.

"Is not this fun ? " Jenna both said .

" Yes, thank you very much for inviting me . " Damon replied in his best human voice.

"Do I have a choice? " Jenna put her hands on her hips.

"I know what you must think of me"

" No, you do not. I try to protect her. She did not as many as you is I have. " Jenna told him strictly .

"Jenna ." Eveline murmurat .

"I am a work in progress . " Damon ran his fingers in the hand gently Eveline " She helps me . "

Elena reached a draw and pulled out a knife cake incredibly strong , Damon appears again and smiled to himself .

"This is fantasy. " Damon smiled.

" Thank you. " Jenna said " play money from my mother. " She said grabbing another drink.

Elena quickly turned looking at Damon as he smiled taking a knife draw, Eveline squinted .

…

Damon cake on the table with a sharp knife put money beside him , Eveline sit next to Damon .

" Mason, why not start us off ? " Damon offered.

"Of course . " Mason smiled leaning to just grab a slice of cake with his hands , everyone looked confused by his actions, he smiled . " Excuse me, I 'm an animal" he dug in.

Damon and Alaric gritted his teeth looked at the man sitting next to Jenna giggle.

"So Mason , you and Jenna ever dated ? " Alaric raised an eyebrow .

"She was still lost in Logan Fell land. " Mason said with a full mouth.

" My first mistake . " Jenna laughed, where she sat " Mason was a catch : he had the tail girls. "

"Really? I've always pegged to a lone wolf . " Damon noted and Eveline crushed his foot with her heels .

"I 'm sure I was not half the lady-killer you were. " Mason replied Eveline making eyes grow wide and mouth ajar drop Damon " How about a toast ? For new friends. " He held his glass up.

…..

" Am I the worst friend in the world if I left you and went to Stefan ? " Elena asked as she was storing the dictionary game in the lounge.

" You want to leave? " Caroline looked .

" He just did not back to me and I begin to get this bad feeling. " Elena replied.

"I do not think it is a good idea, Elena . " Caroline shook her blond head .

"With Damon got under control here . " Elena shrugged.

" Believe me, there is nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend . " Caroline laughed trying to push Elena away from the idea.

"I 'm not clingy , I'm concerned. Right , you know? " Elena asked creasing his brow .

" What would you like me to drive? " Caroline offered form a plane.

"Yeah, ok . It'll be great . " Elena smiled.

Leaving the car Caroline Elena was first looking at his phone , Caroline walked around and dropped his keys on the floor, as she stooped to pick them up she pulled the tab tire and began to deflate.

….

Damon was standing in the kitchen bully on his plan when Mason walked into the room , smiling at him .

"Jenna and Eveline just released 'Guitar Hero'. " Mason smiled and shook his head "That's two of them against me and Alaric do not want to play , we need a casting vote , man . "

" For my part I still can go with Eveline team ... So , you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree . " A blissful smile fell from the lips of Damon.

"Ok". Mason raised his hands " innuendo enough , you win, you're hilarious. "

" Thank you. " Damon smiled.

" Come on, man . You do not think I know what it is about barbecue ? " Mason shook his head.

" How do you know me? Your brother was clueless . " Damon wrinkled his eyebrows .

"It does not matter , I 'm not your enemy , Damon. " Mason replied.

" You attacked my little brother. This is to deal with me . " Damon growled , taking a step toward him.

" It was a mistake . I 'm sorry." The werewolf said.

"Really?" Damon laughed .

"There was confusion, I could not chain me in time, I have no control once I change . ." Mason told decline .

" What, no school of obedience ? " Damon looked .

"I 'm serious. Let's not spark an age old argument that does not apply to us. " Mason looked .

"I would not have done if I could control myself." Mason said, "I do not want a war, Damon You must listen to your daughter.".

"You want me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach?" Damon raised his icy blue eyes were intense anger.

Damon waited until he had left the room before leaving a drop sign of her lips and walking on the draw cutlery, reaching in its out of the strong, pure silver knife from earlier.

…

Caroline was conducted at the Salvatore Boarding House with Elena in the passenger seat, turning the music up Caroline nodded to her.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena smiled at her blonde friend.

"Here we come to the rescue." Caroline swallowed.

"Why are you so snippy?" Elena wrinkled his eyebrows.

"This is my own drama. I'm sure you'll beat both sides. Not that there's a study to draw ratings. What is the success ratio coupling vampire-human? I guess no ... "Caroline shrugged.

"Ok Caroline." Elena turned her head toward the window.

"Sorry." Caroline muttered.

"I love this song." Elena noted turning up the radio more, Caroline smiled and pressed a button on the steering wheel.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked the voice.

"Playing" We radiate 'by Goldfrapp. "The voiceover said.

"Ta-da." Caroline smiled when suddenly a burst tire and came to a stop "oh shit." She whispered Elena and groaned heavily.

…

"No more takers for drinks grill? " Mason looked at the room , Jenna shook her head, Alaric denied too and Eveline shrugged.

"Jenna would kill me . " Eveline replied.

" It's as if I'm with a group of adults here . " Mason smiled.

" I prefer the term " model " . " Jenna 's eyes fixed on the grace and Mason laughed.

"Okay Well, thank you for having me , it was great . " Mason shook the two girls " Alaric . " he recoiled "Catch this game next week. "

"Yeah, I 'm looking forward to it. " Alaric replied with a smile that Mason is out of the house .

" You know, I should probably head too . " Damon came out of the kitchen staring at the blonde witch " see you later ? "

" Very well. " Said Eveline seeing Jenna smile , Damon lowered his head and kissed her softly .

"Jenna ." Damon turned to his host : "You were a wonderful hostess " He kissed her hand gently and Jenna laughed pulling his hand. .

" And you're a horrible artist. " Jenna replied .

" Is that the only thing that makes me terrible? " Damon asked hope.

"I'm trying to decide . " Jenna replied shyly looking Eveline .

" Good enough for me. Alaric , do not grab this game next week. " Damon smiled while walking home too.

…

" Are you sure you come? We expect the trailer forever. " Elena noted looking at his phone.

"I know, it's weird . They said they would be there now . "Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah . I'll just call Eveline , see if she can pick us up. " Elena called .

"No!" Caroline and Elena stopped called " I'll try to tow the population again . And I'll use my mad girl voice. " She smiled.

" Can we go from here? " Elena squinted into the distance.

" I can not leave my car . " The blonde shook her head.

" We'll come back for it. " Elena replied.

" Give me a minute, Elena . " Caroline broken.

"Caroline , what part of " I 'm worried about Stefan 'has not sunk in ? " Elena replied abruptly.

"What's the rush? Why are you in a hurry to get to a relationship that will never work ? " Caroline squinted .

" Ok , look. I know you 're upset by Matt but stop projecting on me and Stefan please ? " Elena shook her head.

"I'm not planning anything! You are a human being, he is a vampire. You'll be 70 and in diapers and it is always going to be smoking hot , and you will never have children, Elena ! And you are too kindergarten not have children ! "Caroline broke .

" Where is this coming from? " Elena shook her head.

" I'm just trying to be your friend. " Caroline replied.

" Okay, well , do me a favor and stop trying . " Elena hissed like a truck stopped beside them .

"There is the cable, I'll call Eveline . " Elena walked .

" No, Elena, do not! " Caroline grabbed Elena 's arm gripping tightly.

" Caroline, you're hurting me . " Elena said in a choked voice .

" Do not leave me alone. " The eyes were wide Carolina .

"What 's wrong with you ? " Elena wrinkled his eyebrows pulled his arm back .

" Hey there , someone called on a flat tire ? " A man asked the window of his tow truck .

Elena looked daggers Caroline " She did. " She spat before grabbing his phone .

…..

Mason pulled up in the parking Mystic Grill in the corner of the car park, hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Damon.

"Damon, What, More jokes dog?" Mason looked a smirk.

"Nah, those who have grown old." Damon replied pushing money knife in his chest, Mason fell to the ground, but just pulled the knife from his chest.

"You know, I think it was the werewolves who started this whole myth of money ... Probably for moments like this." Mason noted that rose from the earth.

"Dully said." Damon hissed between his teeth.

"I'm really looking forward to the last call." Mason touched the blood staining his shirt "Now that you have made an enemy." He growled passed him.

…

Damon walked outside walking to his car when Katherine out of the darkness , smiling at him .

" Bad day ? " She pouted .

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose. " Damon growled .

"What's the problem ? Jealous that Stefan could spend all day with me ? " Katherine smiled.

" I did not do either jealous. Not with you . , In fact I have my own girlfriend. " Damon narrowed his eyes .

" So why pout ? " Katherine bowed her head .

"I tried to kill a werewolf , I did not succeed. Now I feel I 'm not up to my best self. " Damon said.

" Well, werewolves are not easy prey. " Katherine motivated .

"What do you know about werewolves ? " Damon walked over to her .

"Why do not you ask your brother? Do not try to be the hero , Damon. You end up dead. " Katherine said.

"Been there, done that . At least this time it's going , it's worth . " He refers to Grace away from her.

…

After returning to the board, Eveline walk to Damon 's room , and she found him lying on the bed tired .

" What happens ? " she asked .

"I stabbed a werewolf, his apparently have no market. " He looked up , smiling.

" And ? " she asked .

" There is an " and " ? " He asked .

"I do not know, it is you who has problems. " she said with a shrug .

" You do not know a spell that will make me feel better? " he asked .

" I do not know , maybe this." she said pulling her into a kiss.

Damon moved Eveline in bed as she dug her nails into his long fingers back deepening the kiss more , hooking his hands in his belt buckles, he pulls down his pants and leaving bra.

"Mmm . " Eveline moaned as he bit her neck licking dried blood where she had drained a blood bag "I think we should stop before going too far. " She breathed .

Damon growled but respected his wishes down on the bed beside her staring at the ceiling , Eveline giggled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love it . We . " Damon nodded.

"Me too . " Eveline blushed " I feel bad for Elena and Stefan . Fighting like that. They become us. "

" But you're right, it made me feel better. " he says.

….

**AND THAT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER! I know I put a lot of time, so I'll try to catch me, I will start making four chapters a day to catch up with me at least I try.**

**Right now talking about the vote!**

**Damon = 0.**

**Klaus = 0.**

**Come on guys! Vote!**


	5. Killed or be Killed

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 5: Killed or be Killed.**_

_**Damon's Room.**_

_**Eveline POV.**_

I woke up noticing that Damon was not, I put a blonde behind my ear wick and auction his name.

"I am." He said, handing me a tray. "Breakfast." He said, lifting the tray.

"Thank you." I said, sitting up. "So explain to me how my psycopathe boyfriend was a sweet boyfriend and made me breakfast?" I asked as he leaned over to kiss me.

"I'd tell myself that its nice of me." he said, shrugging his shoulders, while I took a slice of pancakes. "Elena will cease to hate me?" he asked.

"I do not know everything plan Elena Gilbert control over Mystic Falls concern me absolutely nothing." I said.

"You're going to picnic founders?" he asked.

"I do not know ... You're my date?" I wondered.

"Always." he said, pulling me into a kiss.

_**Lockwood's Mansion.**_

_**Third Personne POV.**_

_A year ago Mason was down in the Emerald Coast, Florida. It was a humid evening and the human was just leaving a bar when he walked over to his car someone shoved him._

_"Mason!" The man growled._

_"Hey Jimmy." Mason laughed turning to the blond, tempered man "Easy. Let's get you home."_

_"Screw you." Jimmy growled as he shoved him yet again "I know about you and Marla."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mason shook his head "You've had too much to drink." Jimmy lunged for him beginning to strangle him, but Mason pushed him away "Dude! What's up! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" as Mason finished his sentence Jimmy swung out and his fist collided with Mason's jaw "You don't want to do this, buddy." His temper was wearing thin for the blondes attitude._

_"I'll kill you." Jimmy hollered as he ran for him managing to shove him to the ground, booting him in the stomach a couple of times and adding a few hits around the face for good measure._

_Acting quick Mason picked up Jimmy and with all of his force slammed the violently man against the pavement, Jimmy's head flung back and he smacked hard against the ground and his entire body went still._

_"Jimmy?" Mason shook his head gently trying to get him to respond, but his eyes were not moving the soon to be werewolf for blood pour from his head in a thick puddle of blood, staining Jimmy's blonde hair "Jimmy?" __His voice shook as people surrounded them._

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked his Uncle in the present day.

"He kept coming at me. He got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason shrugged.

"Were you?" Tyler cocked an eye brow suspicious of his uncle.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend." Mason denied "He was drunk and he attacked me. It was self-defence."

"And it triggered the curse?" Tyler asked.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck..." Mason explained and Tyler's mind flashed back to the car accident where Caroline almost died "Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason told him concerned for his nephew "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal os a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here." He walked towards his fathers safe that was hidden under the rug "My dad, he was very kooky with his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years." He bends down and opens the safe for Mason "it's all yours." Tyler already knew the moonstone wasn't going to be in there, but would let his Uncle look anyway.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked as an annoyed Mason stopped searching the safe.

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that... Why do you want it?" Tyler's voice was low and demanding.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason narrowed his eyes.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler held his hands up lying smoothly.

…..

At Caroline's house Liz was carrying some boxes outside to her open car boot when Caroline walked in.

"Are you off today?" Caroline asked surprised.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up." She reminded her young daughter.

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale." Caroline replied.

"No. I'm going to spend the whole day with my daughter." Liz smiled gently.

"You're going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline gasped sarcastically.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough." Liz joked "Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"well be warned, I'm I a mood." Her eyes narrowed unintentionally.

"Goody for me." Liz rolled her eyes "What was Elena doing here last night?"

"Elena wasn't … yes um … Elena were here. She just needed to talk. Have some girl time. Stefan and Elena are going through a rough patch." Caroline shrugged, it was really Katherine that had turned up at Caroline's house to get the details on Elena and Stefan for Katherine.

"Is everything ok with you?" Liz looked at her attentively.

"I'm fine." Caroline shrugged.

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz noted.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." The blonde replied.

"I know you don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" Liz asked.

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, ok?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked into her house.

…..

At Mystic Falls Public Park, the historical society were throwing their annual picnic volunteer day, Carol Lockwood was up doing a speech.

"This all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." The new mayor spoke into a microphone.

….

Mason was moving some boxes from the back of his jeep when Eveline walked over to him, Stefan quickly caught up with her catching her arm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go over to him?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I need to speak to him." Eveline replied "Damon tried to kill him last night." she hissed lowering her voice making sure no one heard her, Mason turned and looked at them both suspiciously.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." He noted "And I met you this summer. Eveline."

"Yep." Eveline nodded "Stefan is the nicer brother."

"But you're dating Damon, how can you say that he is nicer?" Mason looked at her.

"I may be dating Damon, but that doesn't change him as a person." Evelinereplied linking it to her next subject "Speaking of Damon being mean, I'm here to offer an apology."

"Not interested." he went to walk past her, but Stefan stood in his way.

"Look, Damon acted impulsively-"

"You think." Mason growled at her.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt, I don't want it to happen again. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Eveline lowered her voice staring him down." Please Mason , we were friends in Florida, and I do not want it to stop because of Damon..."

"I made that same offer to your boyfriend. He turned it down with a knife.." Mason replied shortly.

"He acted irresponsibly. It was a mistake" Eveline replied "I'm just here to make sure that neither of you makes another one."

"Tell you boyfriend to watch his back." Mason growled about to walk away, but Eveline caught his arm, Stefan was about to step in if something got out of hand.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. Two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back..." Eveline spat.

"If he comes at me..." Mason finally saw sense.

"He wont." Eveline replied assuringly.

Mason nodded at Eveline and shook Stefan hand before walking away. The younger Salvatore brother then turned to the newborn.

"Are you crazy? You can't go around threatening people like that." Stefan told her "and what is Damon-"

"Sh.." Eveline said.

….  
Across town in a calm Mystic Grill, Jeremy was sat up at a table when he looked over at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee Bradley as they stood at a pool table giggling, Sarah looked over at Jeremy.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked tucking a dark strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy is damaged goods." Aimee replied.

Jeremy gets up from where he was sitting in a booth to join Tyler where he was sitting away from him.

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked taking a seat.

"Since when?" Tyler replied.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want-"

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler cut him off.

"Yeah, ok." Jeremy stood up about to leave.

"Wait, hold up." Tyler stopped him "I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that." Tyler nodded "I felt like kind of a freak show."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned.

"Distracting myself." Tyler replied as Aimee and Sarah walked over joining them.

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" Aimee giggled flirtatiously.

"My place." Tyler replied "My mom is gone all day. Empty house, fully stocked bar..."

"Margaritas?" Aimee asked hopeful.

"Sure." Tyler shrugged looking at Jeremy "You in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in." Jeremy nodded.

"Let's do it." Aimee giggled and they all left.

….

Back at the park Mason was helping Liz, he wanted to tell her about the Salvatore's being vampires.

"Oh thanks Mason." Liz smiled at him.

"Hey Sheriff, you got a second?" Mason asked hopeful.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." She replied with a small laugh.

"Alright, Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." He replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz brushed him off.

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council." Mason told her.

"If that were true you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members." Liz growled.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer." Mason lowered his voice "Look, I know vampires exist and you have... two of them right under your nose." Mason said.

"Really?" Liz cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah." Mason nodded.

"Who would they be?" Liz asked skeptically.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason replied.

"That's impossible." Liz's eyes were mad with fury "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason nodded.

"no. I watched him kill Vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." Liz spat protective of her friend.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason reminded her.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz shook her head.

"They're evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason told her.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." Liz nodded.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked hopeful as they both looked over at Stefan and Damon.

….

Elena and Caroline were painting a veranda whilst talking casually, Elena kept catching glances from her boyfriend.

"Here." Bonnie brought over some more paint cans "More paint for you."

"Thanks." Caroline nodded continuing her story "So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most..." She saw Bonnie and Elena were not listening "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this."

"Oh, no, sorry." Elena shook her head "Then what happened?"

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us... So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked coyly.

"No, not since the fight."

"I can't believe you two had a fight, you were both so perfect for each other." Bonnie looked at her hurt, Elena sighed, she hated lying to her.

"He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena looked down at her feet.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline was trying to push Elena away from Katherine too.

"Yeah, I know she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just..." Elena sighed heavily.

"Just what?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena shrugged.

….

Damon saw Liz standing by the lemonade stand, he walked over smiling at her, but she just watched him warily.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What's that about?" Damon questioned.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz shrugged lying.

"That's what I'm here for, put me to work. I should help him." Damon put a different meaning behind helping Mason cleanup, alone in the woods.

"Oh no." Liz shook her head "You know, he's... I'm sure he's fine." she added.

"Are you ok, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon noted.

"It's Caroline." Liz partially lied "We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon looked at her kindly.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." Liz shrugged.

…..

Elena was painting a wall every now and then looking over a her shoulder to look at Stefan, she saw Bonnie walked towards him.

"Oh, oh." Caroline muttered "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"What's Bonnie doing?" Elena asked as she put her paintbrush down "I need to go over."

…..

Aimee and Sarah are dancing to some upbeat music whilst Tyler and Jeremy were drinking. Aimee rejoins Tyler with a flirtatious smile.

"Where is mine?" Aimee pouted.

"Have at it." Tyler nodded as he walked over to the bar.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee told Tyler in secret.

"Well, good for Sarah." The black haired teen replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you." She replied.

"You don't need to apologize." Tyler shook his head.

"Friends?" Aimee asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler nodded and they both took a swig of their drinks.

Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook from where it was laying on the table "Can I see?" she asked.

"No, no. No way." Jeremy shook his head trying to take it away from her.

"I want to see." Aimee skipped towards the two followed by Tyler.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" he teased the younger boy.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy shrugged.

"Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah took one picture out, it was a werewolf looking creature Tyler seems uncomfortable with the drawing and Jeremy could feel the awkwardness pouring off him.

"What's this about?" Tyler grabbed the sketch book and looked through the many drawings of wolf looking creatures mix with a human look.

"Just some sketches." Jeremy shrugged casually "You still draw, Tyler?"

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you" Tyler lead only Jeremy back into his fathers office "It's on the desk." The boy pointed.

Jeremy walked over and looked on the desk but there's nothing there for him to look at. Tyler closes the door behind him as he walked further into the room.

"I don't really see anything." Jeremy pushed papers around.

Tyler rushes over to the younger boy and pushed him against the wall beginning to strangles him.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler demanded.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy rasped.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler glared tightening his grip on Jeremy's throat.

"Because… because I know." Jeremy replied.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?" Tyler demanded.

"I know what you are." Jeremy rasped again.

…..

Back at Mystic Falls public park Mason was drinking lemonade when Damon walked over to him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon questioned.

"Doing my part." Mason nodded.

"I heard you talked to Eveline." Damon nodded.

"Yeah I did. She said that you're real protective over her." Mason nodded "She's such a pretty girl don't you think? Nice personality, sweet, kind. Tight little body, too." The wolf teased knowing he was one step from getting Damon to attack him.

A growl came from deep within Damon's throat "Yeah, Eveline is really nice and sweet. Unlike me."

"Then again, sweet can be overrated." Mason's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason nodded before walking away.

"Tell me you were just bonding." Stefan was standing behind Damon arms crossed.

Damon rolled his eyes "So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" He changed the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight..." Damon shook his head "Plus you made Eveline mad at me, thanks."

"Just drop it, Damon." Stefan lowered his voice.

"With pleasure." The older brother rolled his eyes.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl standing at the lemonade stand asked.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon took it and sipped it casually before he felt a burning sensation lighting up his throat, he spat it out and began coughing. Liz was watching him from across the way and she shook her head gently.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain." He rasped "Vervain."He repeat.

….

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a … yes we need it." Liz spoke on the phone to her deputies.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked standing behind her.

"Nothing. I just have something..."

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline told her sarcastically.

"It's important." Liz tried to reason.

"It always is." Caroline hissed.

"I'm sorry-" Liz attempted to apologise but Caroline was already making her way back over to Eveline and Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. Eveline stood next to her, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Something's up."

…..

Mason was walking through the woods when Stefan and Damon arrive behind him, Mason turned with a angry look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised. You know this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon smiled sadistically.

Mason suddenly bent down to the floor and Damon and Stefan were both shot simultaneously, then more shots were fired mostly into Stefan, they hit the ground hard.

…..

"Oh God." Eveline whispered as she heard everything "Damon." She breathed.

"What's is it?" Elena looked at her.

"Damon and Stefan." Eveline whispered.

"What?" Elena looked at her more frantically.

…

Stefan and Damon were both lying on the floor out cold when Liz and her deputies both step out from the trees where they had shot the two.

"Thank you, Mason." Liz thanked him as both the brothers were being injected with Vervain.

…..

Back at the Lockwood Mansion Tyler and Jeremy were still sat in his late fathers office talking about Tyler being a werewolf.

"How do you know about this?" Tyler questioned.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy replied.

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked coyly.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It's was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed.

"But you … you're not-" Jeremy was cut off.

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler muttered shaking his head gently.

"I don't think so, but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy smirked gently.

"According to my Uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause a death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler swigged at his scotch.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed "He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler replied as he took the moonstone from his pant pocket showing it to the younger boy "He's here for this."

….

In the silent woods Liz, Mason and the deputies were moving an unconscious Damon and Stefan down towards the old Lockwood estate ruins.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained.

"Careful." Liz replied "The wooden bullets and Vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz questioned as she walked in with Mason at her side.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason replied using a flash light to look around.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz told him confidently.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked, if Damon and Stefan were to escape they would kill him.

"Yes." Liz confirmed "That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be party to this. It's for your own protection." Liz replied.

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." She replied sharply.

"Don't take any chances." Mason added before leaving.

…

Eveline and Caroline were trying to keep an eye out for anything that would lead them to the brothers, Elena was trailing behind keeping up with the two as Eveline suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here." Eveline whispered crouching down to see there was blood on a plant.

"What?" Elena asked stepping forward Caroline close behind.

"What are you three doing here?" Mason's eyes stopped on a sieving Eveline.

"Have you seen Damon?" Eveline asked.

"Yeah Eveline, I've seen him. Seen Stefan too." He looked at Elena.

"Where are they?" Elena lowered her voice.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friends here sniff them out." Mason smirked looking at Eveline and Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason smiled, Caroline went to advance on him but he quickly grabbed Elena holding her in his arms "Don't be stupid, necks break easily around here."

"Caroline." Eveline stopped her.

"I can take him." Caroline nodded.

"Wanna bet?" Mason smirked.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline growled before zipping towards him catching him and pushing him against a tree, he groaned loudly as she kneed him in his privates falling to the floor at her feet Caroline kicked him across so that he hit another tree.

"Told ya." Caroline grinned "C'mon." She told the two running.

…

Damon opens his eyes and looks over at his brother, Stefan had been shot three times in the chest and Damon only once. Suddenly pain shot through his body as a gun trigger was pulled and a wooden bullet pushed into his knee, he called out.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" Liz asked pointing the gun at his other knee.

"Liz, please." Damon begged but she shot him again and he screamed in pain

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" She asked and again he didn't answer, this time Liz shot Stefan in the chest and he remained unmoving "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon reminded her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." She promised.

…

Elena, Eveline and Caroline arrive outside of the Lockwood ruins and both the vampires stop hearing what was going on down there, they heard Liz telling the deputies to kill both brothers.

"Damon." Eveline breathed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"My mom." Caroline whispered.

"She's killing them." Eveline's voice shook.

"What! We have to stop her!" Elena went to run in, but Caroline stopped her, Eveline was already at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me." Elena broke from her grip and ran down the stairs to join Eveline.

…..

"Let's do this." Liz told the three men mournfully "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." They heard a creak from behind them all "Check it out."

One of the deputies walked out with a flashlight, the last thing he saw was a set of intense brown eyes before Eveline moved in a fluid movement to snap his neck, running in with Elena at her side.

"Eveline." Damon growled.

"Eveline ! Elena! What are you doing?" Liz looked at the fangs coming down from Eveline's mouth "Let them go or I'll kill you all." Eveline growled at her and Liz pointed her gun at the Vampire.

"Don't make me shoot you, Eveline." Liz threatened.

"Eveline. Don't." Damon growled at her.

"Eveline." Elena whispered taking her wrist but the vampire stood strong.

Caroline ran in not stopping making the three disorientated, Eveline ran towards one and tore into his neck with her teeth her blood covering her mouth running down her neck as the deputy fell to the floor, dead. The blonde took care of the other one ripping into his neck making sure to kill him too.

"Hi mom." Caroline looked sheepishly at her mother.

….

Eveline touched her mouth to where the warm blood had poured in watching Damon drain one of the deputies complete, he stood up and looked down at her angrily.

"Do you know how stupid it was coming here today?" Damon told her.

"I came here for you." Eveline reminded him "If it wasn't for me and Caroline you'd both be dead right now."

"Grace, you could have been killed." Damon told her gripping her arms.

"So could you." Eveline spat "Wait, you almost were before I stepped in and killed two people." she shrugged him off walking to sit next to Caroline." Besides, we must burn myself am am decapitate me to kill me."

Damon growled before looking down at his weak brother who was awake "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"No. I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer..." Stefan refused.

"Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break you died-"

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena told her friend firmly.

"This is a most unfortunate situation, Two deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz who was sat in the corner still surprised to find out about the new vampires in Mystic Falls "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon mused.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked and her mother didn't reply "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline told her fearfully and Damon nodded.

"Then kill me." Liz spat.

"No!" Caroline looked at her wide eyed.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz breathed.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon growled as he caught the Sheriff in his arms.

"No!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon." Eveline called from where she jumped up.

"Damon, no!" Stefan growled.

"Relax. No one is killing anybody." Damon looked down at the blonde in his arms "You're my friend..." he looked around the room at the mess "We've got to clean this up."

…..

Jeremy looked at the moonstone whilst he continued to sit in Tyler's father's office with him.

"What is it?" Jeremy questioned.

"It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler explained.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy looked at the older boy.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler replied.

Aimee and Sarah arrive holding drinks in theirs hand, it was obvious they had had too much to drink as they were stumbling around and slurring their sentences.

"Found you!" Sarah grinned.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee announced "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?"

"No, we're good." Tyler shook his head.

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Sarah looked at the moonstone in Jeremy's hand.

"It's... whoa, hey." he looked at her as Aimee grabbed the stone from Jeremy's hands.

"Pretty." She smiled.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock." Tyler growled as he advanced on her.

"Well, come and get it." She teased.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back." Tyler told her.

"Lookie here." Sarah wiggled the moonstone in front of him "Snooze, you lose." She teased as she ran, he goes after her, she quickly runs to the top of the stairs.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler told her.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah complained.

"Give me a break." Tyler scoffed as he ran up the stairs too.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee complained from the bottom of the stairs where she stood with Jeremy.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah growled flirtatiously.

"I'm good, thanks." Jeremy brushed her off.

Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor, Jeremy and Sarah run over to her and Tyler begins to run down the stairs.

"Sarah!" Jeremy shook her.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee took her hand.

"She fell!" He quickly stated covering himself.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee was almost in tears.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs "I fooled you." She purred.

"Oh my god." Aimee whined.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" Sarah looked at Tyler as Aimee pulled her up.

"Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?" Jeremy asked Aimee and she nodded leading he drunk girl from the room, Tyler and Jeremy exchanged relieved looks.

….

Caroline arrived at the front door of the Salvatore house with her mothers luggage in one hand, she was greeted kindly by Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." She explained walking into the house.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the Vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena replied as Stefan joined them.

"Hey, you get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling my better, thank you."

…

_**Eveline POV.**_

_"Nik, I gotta go to class in 20 minutes." I said to the man about the ventaines beginning, blonde hair, blue eyes, that kept me on the bed and kissed me on my bed._

_"I do not want you to leave." is he plaigna._

_"I'll be back I promise you more later." I said._

_"Later is too long to wait." he said with a pout._

_"Okay, come have lunch with me. 12:00." I said._

_"I haste to see you." he said, kissing me._

_"I will love you forever." I said looking at him._

_"I will love you always." he said, kissing me again._

I dropped a tear memory, I stood at the window of the room Damon, my song book in hand, I wrote:

_Turn it up , turn it up , turn it up , turn it up_

_Baby, it's over_

_We Both know , let's go forward_

_i love you in a different way goal_

_i love you , forever_

_now that we've come to the end of our story ,_

_and i know That It 's gunna be hard for me ,_

_Some might hurt , might get too much_

_But I gotta let it be_

_As the world turns around and we_

_go different places_

_New things , new dreams , new faces_

_Wanna shake up_

_When we break up_

_Purpose we keep our memories , 'cos_

_I know you can not stay_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the fall_

_We had our time , Baby_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the call_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_maybe it's better_

_And I want you_

_To be happy_

_Sometimes people find_

_That it's so hard just to say goodbye_

_It is not easy the more_

_And the more you try_

_So there'll be cheating_

_be deceiving_

_But not me and my boy_

_We Understand That we're friends_

_And it just Is not working_

_No item in the constant fighting_

_So we'll be grown ups_

_For a minute_

_That and we're just not admitted in it_

_I know you can not stay_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the fall_

_We had our time , baby_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the call_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_I might lose my mind for a while_

_but I'll be fine ( fiiiine )_

_Have you heard there's this thing_

_That heals_

_and it's called time ( tiiiime )_

_Clock can tick away_

_happy Will Fall in Place_

_and though my heart will break_

_Will a new me fill the space_

_I know you can not stay_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the fall_

_We had our time , baby_

_So I will not be waiting_

_Anticipating for the call_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay_

_Turn it up , turn it up_

_For the people say That_

_We're moving on and we'll be okay._

Having finished, I noticed that the paper had a few drops of tears on him.

"His will?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's just old memories of my ex-boyfriend." I said, drying the tears on my face.

"Thank you for saving me today." he says.

"You deserved it." I said. "Good night, I'm tired." I said sleeping.

…..

**So Eveline had a history with Klaus, I have already some ideas about the next chapters. But I really need your vote to see what the Damon or Klaus wanted you as "soul mate" Evelyne.**

**The song was: Turn it off. Pixie Lott.**

**Post a comment Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**You can see the outfits of this chapter and the next on my profiles.**

**Bye.**

**x-Amel.**


	6. Plan B

_**The Other Gilbert.**_

_**Chapter 6: Plan B.**_

_**Salvatore Boarding house.**_

_**Eveline POV.**_

_Nik stood over me , kissing me , I blurted out groans, but a moment he stopped kissing me , and his eyes became bloodshot , he had veins goshawks eyes and sharp fangs, he morda my neck and I screamed._

_The next day I woke up gasping , I saw spirited reading a book , already dressed sitting on an armchair in front of me ._

_" Finally awake. " he sighed._

_"You bit me ... ? " I wondered ._

_"Indeed .. " he said_

_"What? What are you? " I wondered ._

_" A vampire , I think it was obvious. " he said apparently annoyed by my questions, I started crying._

_"Do not cry, sweet heart . " he said looking at me. "Your blood will not tasted human. So you, what are you ? " he asked ._

_" How could I know , I knew nothing about it that just now . " I said, trembling, he rose from his seat and took me in his arms. " Let me go ! " I shouted to him ._

_" Well that's interesting ..." he said as I approached ._

_"What?" I wondered ._

_"This ..." he said, pointing to my face, I hit the bottom of my eyes to find veins and with my tongue I touched my dog , seeing fangs._

_" What are you doing to me?" I wondered ._

_"I did not do anything . " he said, raising his hands . He approached me and looking me in the eyes._

_" You're going to forget what happened that night , I bit you, I attacked you , and now you will just take your life as before, and most importantly, I love you and will never stop love you . " he says._

_" You love me and never stop loving me . " I said in a monotone ._

I wake up feeling lips on my neck , at first I frowned then I see Damon spirited kiss me.

" Hi there . " he said in a sultry voice .

" Hi , what is this ambush in the morning? " I said , watching him caress my cheek.

"I saw you last night was very sad , I say a little comfort would not refuse . " he said, putting his finger to my lips.

"I'm sorry it's just that ... I do not know, since I 'm back here, my ex-boyfriend I miss terribly , and .. I do not think it is honest to be with you while I still have feelings for my ex ... " I said, tracing circles turns his neck.

" Do not worry , it is important that it is not to steal from me. " he said souriant.J I smiled .

" Well I gotta go I contributed to the organization of the masquerade . " I said, swinging me out of bed.

"No ... please rest . " he says. I shook my head. I go to the shower, and got undressed and I took a shower humming :

_What do you do when you're stuck ,_

_Because The One That You Love ,_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can not deal with the pain ?_

_And now you're Trying to fix me ,_

_Mend what he DID,_

_I'll find the piece Free That I'm missing ,_

_But I still miss him ,_

_I miss him , I'm missing him ,_

_Oh I miss him , I miss him I'm missing him_

_And you're sitting in the front row ,_

_Wanna be first in line ,_

_Waiting by my window ,_

_Giving me all your time ,_

_You Could Be my hero ,_

_If only I Could not let go ,_

_Goal His love is still in me ,_

_Like a broken arrow ._

_Like a broken arrow ._

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can not take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're Trying to Convince me ,_

_He Was not worth it ,_

_But you can not full me_

_He's the hand That is missing ,_

_I miss him , I'm missing him ,_

_Oh I miss him I miss him , I'm missing him ,_

_And you're sitting in the front row ,_

_Wanna be first in line ,_

_Waiting by my window ,_

_Giving me all your time ,_

_You Could Be my hero ,_

_If only I Could not let go ,_

_Goal His love is still in me ,_

_Like a broken arrow ._

_Like a broken arrow ._

_What do you do_

_When your heart 's in two places ?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside ._

_You feel love you just can not aim embrace it ,_

_When you found the right one at the wrong time ._

_and you're_

_Sitting in the front row ,_

_Wanna be first in line ,_

_Waiting by my window ,_

_Giving me all your time ,_

_You Could Be my hero ,_

_If only I Could not let go ,_

_Goal His love is still in me ,_

_Like a broken arrow ._

_Like a broken arrow …_

_**Third Personn POV.**_

Stefan was sleeping face down in Elena's bed whilst he sat on his side raised on his elbow touching her exposed pale back gently.

"You're staring." Stefan mumbled.

"I'm gazing." Elena replied .

"It's creepy." Stefan joked.

"It's romantic." She retorted turning her over so she was face up and he manoeuvred himself so he was between her legs, Stefan gasped.

"Oh, this is bad." Elena muttered against her neck.

"Yeah. It is." Stefan agreed looking up into his eyes .

…

Across town Mason and Katherine were laying in bed kissing two, only this time Katherine was on top of Mason, she raked her hands through his hand.

"Shh, Ms. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if I have a man up here." Katherine purred against his lips.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason looked around the bed and breakfast confused with her choice to stay there.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" Katherine brushed her lips against his jugular vein.

"I love it." Mason grinned as he leaned in and kissed her passionately again rolling her over onto the bed.

…..

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked detaching herself from Mason's taut lips.

"Somewhere safe." Mason promised.

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine pouted.

"I don't trust anyone." Mason smirked.

…..

Elena and Stefan were sitting on her bed at the Gilbert house, Stefan pulled back from a passionate kiss they were sharing.

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him." Stefan replied as they were talking about being at the Lockwood place just after Mason had tried to kill him.

"Alright." Elena sighed

"No, none of that." He smirked.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we are fake fighting?" Elena asked nervously.

"Scared I'm going to kill you?" Katherine looked directly into his eyes.

"No, you won't." Mason replied and she placed small kisses on his neck before biting into his skin deeply "Ow! Katherine, easy!" He pulled away from her.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." She smiled knowingly.

Elena grabbed a needle off the side and pricked it onto the skin on her index finger making sure a droplet of blood poured over the open wound.

"Ow." She whispered her face scrunched up with pain for only a fraction of a second.

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked concerned.

"It's ok. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena replied and he drunk the blood from her finger.

"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise." Katherine nibbled his ear lobe.

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." Mason confirmed.

"I promise, we're gonna get through this." Stefan whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena kissed him with as much force as she could.

"You know I love you." Katherine purred at the werewolf.

"I love you, too." Mason grinned as they lean into kiss passionately.

….

Jeremy stood in front of Damon Salvatore and opened her door.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy informed Damon.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon replied sarcastically.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's he's here." Jeremy replied and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"A moonstone." Damon mused.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy smiled smugly.

"You're bringing me this why?" Damon growled

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy looked at him dumbfounded "Look, I just want to help, ok?" He tried to walk past him further into the house, but Damon stopped him.

"What's your sister saying about this little discovery?" Damon questioned knowingly .

"Well, Elena doesn't want me to get involved in all this…" Jeremy replied.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon growled.

"You gonna let me help or not?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded once letting him walk further into the house.

…

Across town at the Lockwood Mason everyone was help set up for the annual masquerade ball. Jenna was talking with Carol inside of the Mansion.

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol smiled.

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the masquerade ball." Jenna admitted.

"So was Richard." Carol smiled "This was always his favourite party of the year." she remembered as Tyler and Mason walked in holding a table, they almost dropped it "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the eighteen hundreds. Excuse me. Tyler!" She walked over to the two Lockwood boys.

"Mom, we got it." Tyler complained.

Jenna saw Stefan setting up some things around the house, walking over she though she would invite Stefan around to dinner.

"Stefan, hey!" Jenna smiled at him.

"Hey." Stefan smiled too.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna smiled.

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a pause." he explained awkwardly.

"Really? That's not what it sounded like this morning." She smirked "Bad sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." She smiled as she walked away.

…..  
In the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House, Liz was sitting in her cell alone when her daughter arrives on the other side of the door.

"You didn't eat much." Caroline noted looking at her still full plate of food "Good news: Dr. Damon said the Vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline smiled but Liz didn't answer her "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?"

"Yes." Liz answered simply "So please go."

"As usual, you don't care. Go it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." Caroline shook her head.

"Are you … are you really dead?" Liz whispered.

"Yes, I am now." The blonde nodded.

"How is it possible?" Liz whispered.

…..

Upstairs the door was knocked and Alaric walked in holding a box to see Jeremy and Damon sitting in the parlour room.

"Ric." Damon smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric looked at Jeremy.

"Helping Damon." Jeremy answered "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know you're here ?" Alaric looked at Damon.

"One little secret won't hurt." Damon shrugged "What you got?"

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." The teacher explained.

"Vanessa, the hottie." Damon questioned.

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric confirmed "Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked.

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah." Damon rolled his eyes.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a Shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained.

"Most of them anyway." Damon wiggled his fingers to show the ring.

"according to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric informed them both.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon explained.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric suggested.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon looked at Jeremy.

"Tyler."

"That Tyler kid seems to be coming up everywhere." Damon muttered "Can you get it?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded confidently.

"You see, now your life has a purpose." Damon replied.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy questioned curiously.

"This is the same book that says a werewolf bit kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Go." Damon shooed the boy.

….

"I need to tell you this." Elena sighed "Katherine are threatening Caroline so Stefan and I are fake fighting to make her feel as if they are winning."

"Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena mused.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight, it's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie whispered

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena looked at Bonnie "But it's clear where you stand on the whole vampire front."

"So that makes me the odd man out?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie, of course not." Elena shook her head.

"I know where you stand and I know where I stand, but where does that leave us?" She looked at Elena.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean to let everything get in the way, but they both need you too. Caroline need you right now."

"Not yet. I just … she's vampire. I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie stood up.

….

Elena saw Stefan and Grace both talking to Bonnie, Damon was looking around to find Stefan when he saw Elena.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of … you should tell you little bro to stop following me around." Damon told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Damon teased walking away as Jeremy arrived.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I-"

"No way, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead." Elena told him Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He sneered as he left.

…..

"Katherine is with Mason Lockwood." Damon scoffed as he stood Eveline with Stefan.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did, it makes perfect sense." Stefan nodded.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him, she has to be." Damon muttered.

"Using him for what?" Eveline asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine want it as well..." Damon suggested.

"Why?" Eveline creased her eye brows.

"Well..." Damon couldn't think of a reason "No idea. That's the beauty of those two; they're always up to something."

"So how are we gonna find the moonstone?" Eveline asked.

"Jeremy is gonna get it from Tyler." Damon shrugged.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Eveline eye's flared.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself." Damon scoffed.

« I hope it will not become Jeremy Jones ..." she whispered.

…

Matt and Tyler were helping decorate the inside of the Lockwood home, they were talking about Caroline and her mood swings.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next." Matt explained.

"Look, you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure neurotic bitchy little twig." Tyler replied.

"Hey!" Matt shoved him.

"But the girl's got heart, she means well." Tyler added "You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm gonna get an extra extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt told him as he walked away.

Jeremy joined Tyler "Hey man."

"Hey." Tyler smiled.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy informed him.

"What? Why?" Tyler looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy shrugged lying.

"What did it say?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy questioned coyly.

"Nope." Tyler shook his head "I have it to my uncle."

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I'm done with the legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, ok?" Tyler looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably just stupid folklore anyway." Jeremy smirked looking over at Eveline, Stefan and Damon who overheard the conversation.

…

"Ok. This is as far as I go." Bonnie backed away from the two as they stood in the parking lot.

"Ok." Damon nodded.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favour." Damon replied.

"That's no gonna happen." Bonnie growled.

"So predictable." Damon rolled his eyes looking over at Stefan "That's why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason and Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out."

"Pretty please." Damon smirked.

"I'm listening." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as Stefan's phone began to ring.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on …" Stefan noted looking at Damon "Can you place nice please?" He asked as he walked away "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I told Eveline." Elena informed him quickly.

"Alright." Stefan nodded "But we really shouldn't be speaking-"

"I know but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm with Evelinesorting out stupid masquerade mask for Mrs Lockwood." Elena complained.

"Alright, it's ok. Hold on." Stefan replied.

….

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon shrugged.

"My visions don't work like that; I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie replied.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that witchy mojo you do with me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon questioned.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again." She smiled evilly.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon quizzed.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie shrugged.

"Good. Good, good." Damon grinned.

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie replied.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine are evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. You witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon growled.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan walked back over to the two.

"Absolutely." Damon nodded rolling his bright blue orbs.

…

Bonnie was pretending to struggle with getting a large round table out of the back of a van, like a true gentleman Mason ran over to help.

"Hey, how did get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason chuckled.

"All the guys bailed." She laughed "Something about draft pix, I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie smiled.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason reached up and grabbed the table, taking a step back Bonnie began her mind spell on the werewolf creating aneurysms inside of his head, letting the table go he fell to his knees in a huge amount of pain.

"Sorry." Bonnie whispered as Damon walked over and kneed him in the face effectively knocking him unconscious, Damon motioned Bonnie to get into Mason's car as Damon and Stefan move Mason into the trunk, after the older Salvatore brother climbs into the drivers seat and begins to drive off with Bonnie.

…..

At the Salvatore Boarding House Caroline was sat in a cell with her mother explaining to her about where she gets her blood.

"So I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff, but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink." Caroline explained.

"So you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz questioned.

"Damon does." Caroline quickly stated "I've been pilfering his supply." She informed her.

"as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz asked hopeful.

"I want to. It's my basic nature now but on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker, a blood-aholic." She tried to joke, but Stefan did have a serious problem.

"I don't want this for you." Liz admitted to her daughter.

"I know but when life gives you lemons..." She sighed listening out "Damon's home."

….

Damon and Bonnie walk into the Library, Damon dropped Mason down into a dark wood chair, he was still knocked out, Bonnie placed Mason's bag on the floor.

"Here's his bag, as requested." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, grab a corner." Damon told her as he pulled a thin sheet out that was placed around Mason.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the other half of the sheet out.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon replied with a smirk.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie muttered.

"You're judging again." Damon let go of the thin blanket to give her a look.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie informed the older vampire.

Damon reached into Mason's gym bag and pulled out chains and ropes "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." He wiggled his eye brows as Bonnie took Mason's head putting the tips of her fingers on Mason's temples "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie replied closing her eyes.

"Ok, good. Find out if he gave it to Fayth and find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it." Damon grinned as he began to tie Mason down.

"Somewhere small, dark, there's water." Bonnie saw the images flash into her mind.

"Like a sewer." Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right." She shook her head, but a well was all she could see "Yeah. It's in a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon questioned.

"I told you, I only get what I get." Bonnie replied as she felt a hand catch her wrist, Mason was waking up, Damon pried her wrist from his hands.

"That's it." Bonnie stepped back "That's all I got." she went to walk from the room.

"Hey judgy!" Damon called "Thank you." after an exchange of looks Bonnie leaves the room, Damon looked down at the wolf with pure hatred in his eyes "Come on. Wake up wolf boy." He punched him around the face and Mason opened his eyes.

" What's happens here ?" asked Eveline.

" Mason is with Katherine, we thinks he have the moonstone, you can help me ?" said Damon, Eveline shrugged.

…

Bonnie was just about to leave the Salvatore house when Caroline ran up the stairs to see her about to leave.

"Bonnie." The blonde called.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in one everything." Bonnie explained.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline replied.

"Caroline..." Bonnie hesitated "Never mind, I've got to go."

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline attempted to make conversation.

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play with when we were kids?"

"Do you remember where it was?" Bonnie asked dying down from her laughter.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie grabbed her phone beginning to text Stefan. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you."

"No it's ok-" She saw the disappointed look at Caroline's face "Sure."

"Ok." Caroline grinned.

…

"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt asked Elena as they stood together.

"She had something else to do." Elena replied casually.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt questioned preparing himself.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena shook her head wildly Stefan arrives. Elena looks at him. Tyler arrives too.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler questioned the four.

Everyone shrugged except Stefan "He took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird." Tyler muttered as he left.

Stefan receives a text from Bonnie. The witch was telling them to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property. Stefan looks at Elena. She went toward him but he tells her no with his head. She felt a wave of despair wash over her as she looked at at Matt.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt shook his head.

"I'll be right back." Elena told him.

….

Mason is chained to the same chair he was earlier screaming this time trying to get out of the chains that held him down, Damon was holding an iron bar over the open fireplace heating it up, glancing over his shoulder he saw that Mason was fully awake.

"Someone's feisty." Damon noted walking towards him, Mason quickly tries to move again but he tips back on the chair.

"What?" he growled at the vampire.

Pushing the iron bar into Mason's chest missing his heart, Mason screamed aloud and Damon kept it there a little bit longer before pulling it out.

"You can hurt, good to know." Damon nodded "I was afraid you'd gonna be some beast master with no affinity for pain." He opened the wolves shirt to see that the wound was already healing "Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He announced as he pulled the wolves chair upright for him before walking back to the fire heating up the iron bar "So... Fayth. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Mason didn't answer "I have all day." Damon noted as he walked over shoving the bar into his toned abs "My girlfriend Grace, who you killed by the way, then said had a tight little body isn't here to stop me from doing anything stupid and when I'm angry I do some really stupid things."

" But, before he's begging, I have a question, where is my necklace. And my bracelet ?" Eveline asked.

"I left with Jules, Florida." Said Mason.

" Thanks." She said.

….

"When did you two meet?" Damon asked casually heating up the iron bar over the fire again "Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." He spat as Jeremy walked in the room "I thought I told you to leave."

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy explained walking towards him revealing a bunch of yellow herbs to him.

"What is it?" Damon ran his hands over the herb.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia." Jeremy replied "Grows in the mountainous ranges of the northern hemisphere, communally know as 'Aconite', 'blue rocker' and 'Wolfsbane'." Jeremy added.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked suddenly interested.

"well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes Lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic." Jeremy replied as Mason whimpered in the chair he was sat in Damon smirked.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon mused as he took a piece of the plant and walked towards the doomed werewolf "What is Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Mason didn't answer and Damon ran the plant down his cheek, a sizzling sound was heard as he skin began to burn "Why is she here."

"She's here with me!" Mason suddenly answered "Why are you asking? You jealous!"

"How rude of me. I just realised I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon growled as he shoved the wolfsbane down his front, Mason began to choke and spit up a thick looking liquid "Yummy."

….  
"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon questioned.

"screw you!" Mason spat.

Damon made a buzzer sound from a game show "Wrong answer!"

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy told the vampire concerned for the wolf.

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon threatened moving towards him with Wolfsbane.

"The well! You'll find it there!" Mason told him hoping he would go and jump in the water.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon growled.

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason replied.

"Why?" Damon asked.

" She's gonna use it to lift my curse." Mason explained.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason replied quickly.

"Why?" Damon lowered his voice.

"Because she loves me!" Mason quickly stated and Damon began to laugh.

"Now I get it." Damon laughed harder "You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking." Mason gave up.

"Yes you are." Damon nodded looking at Jeremy "it's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy stood strong.

"No, you should go." Damon hissed.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy shook his head and Mason looked up at the teen teary eyed knowing he was near his end.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason begged looking up at the teen.

"Damon..." Jeremy breathed and Damon caught him by his throat holding him against the wall.

"You want to be part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he killed me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!" Damon growled before realising him "He wants me to kill him anyway, don't you Mason?" He walked across the room to the wolf, his voice flat with no emotion "Really is a curse, isn't it?"  
Mason put his head down and sighed, Jeremy just left the room quickly, Damon paused looking at the wolf for a second "You know, I look at you and I see myself, a less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon put together the fact that they were only toys to Katherine.

"I love her." Mason's voice broke.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are, but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon reached into his chest and pulled his heart from it dropping it to the floor. Eveline gasped slightly.

….  
_**Eveline POV.**_

_"Hey, Nik!" I say happy. _

_"A smile ... You want me to call an ambulance?" he asked, it was not my habit to smile. _

_"Of course not, I saw a witch today, she told me I was a mixture of Vampire and witch is not cool?" I wondered. _

_"Yes, very well." he said, pulling me into a kiss. _

_"Nik?" I wondered. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Does what it is to live forever?" I wondered. _

_"It's depend but there is something you always flee, loneliness." he said, stroking my face._

I wanted to see him, to feel his lips on mine, his arms wrapping my body, his kisses, his touch, he missed me a lot ...

"His will?" Damon asked "Sil you please do not tell me because of the ex-boyfriend."

"No, it's because of you and me." I said. "It is not fair for me to have feelings for another while I am with you, and that is why I break, Damon, I break up with you because I feel bad wanting to be with a man other than you, goodbye Damon. "I said, there fore, I could feel the tears streaming from his eyes goshawks and I felt mine too..

….

_**THE END OF CHAPTER SIX! I'm so proud of myself, well then, thank you to everyone who put my historie favorites, and I would like you to post comments so that I really know what you think of my story, maybe I'll post another chapter today, but if not this evening will be Tuesday afternoon or evening.**_

_**x-Amel**_


End file.
